Plein Soleil
by Justgalon
Summary: Seperti itulah cinta mereka. Mempertemukan apa yang dimiliki dan tidak dimiliki. Semua yang ada di dunia ini sudah dihitung pas berdasarkan porsinya masing-masing. Seperti kisah cinta Hiruma dan Mamori.
1. Chapter 1

Saya datang lagi membawa Fanfiction Hiruma dan Mamori. Dan lagi-lagi karakter mereka OOC T.T maafkan saya _mina_... Saya kebawa alur cerita dan ngak tahan untuk buat Hirumanya agak sweet ekekeek XD. Semoga suka sama ceritanya, RnR yaa... Kalau ngak suka ya abaikan saja, **close tab** langsung XD

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Ayah aku pergi dulu. Tetaplah di rumah, aku akan pulang sebelum jam sebelas malam," pamit Mamori pada ayahnya.

"Mamo- _chan_ , Ayah merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Karena penyakit Ayah ini kau harus bekerja seorang diri. Ayah merasa berdosa," kata ayah Mamori yang nampak sangat sedih. Mamori memandangi mata ayahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Jika kangker otak tidak menggerogoti kepala ayahnya. Hidup mereka akan tetap baik seperti dulu.

"Ayah, inilah yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai seorang anak. Hanya ini yang bisa aku balas kebaikannya. Ayah jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan bekerja dan mencari banyak uang. Jika ada apa-apa, Ayah cepat hubungi aku. Aku akan pulang," kata Mamori sambil menggengam tangan ayahnya.

"Hati-hatilah, kehidupan malam di kota sangat mengerikan. Kau harus hati-hati," nasehat Ayahnya lagi. Mamori tersenyum. Ia kemudian benar-benar pamit pada ayahnya.

Hari masih pukul tujuh malam dan ini merupakan _weekend_ , Mamori menenteng gitar tua kepunyaan ayahnya dulu. Ia akan membuat pertunjukan kecil di jalanan. Inilah yang bisa Mamori lakukan. Menjual bakatnya untuk mendapatkan uang. Setiap akhir pekan malam ia mengamen di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai. Mamori melakukan ini semua untuk hidupnya dan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak lagi bekerja di kantoran semenjak ayahnya mengidap kangker otak empat tahun yang lalu. Uang mereka sudah habis untuk keperluan berobat ayahnya. Ibu Mamori sudah tidak ada semenjak sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. Ibunya meninggal setelah jatuh dari toilet karena licin. Hidup Mamori hanya dengan ayahnya.

Jalanan sangat ramai. Mamori langsung menuju tempatnya sering bernyanyi. Hanya bermodal gitar dan topinya sebagai wadah uang namun tidak membuat niat Mamori surut untuk terus memperoleh uang. Mamori mulai bermain gitar, permainan gitarnya bagus karena ayahnya yang mengajari Mamori. Suara Mamori yang bagus ia peroleh dari ibunya. Ibunya dulu adalah penyanyi panggung yang sering tampil di televisi ketika ia masih muda. Beberapa orang berdatangan menyaksikan pertunjukan kecilnya itu. Meskipun orang-orang tersebut tidak banyak, tetapi mereka mendengar suara Mamori yang merdu. Mamori melihat topinya yang ia letakkan di jalan. Beberapa koin sudah ada di sana dan ada juga beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Seharusnya wanita ini menjadi penyanyi terkenal di televisi bukan di jalanan seperti ini," bisik seseorang kepada temannya.

"Benar, ia cantik dan suaranya bagus. Sayang sekali hanya di jalanan," balas temannya.

"Berharap saja ada seorang produser musik yang lewat sini dan mendengarkan suaranya. Sayang sekali jika potensi yang ia miliki tidak dikembangkan," bisik temannya lagi.

Mamori terus bernyanyi. Orang-orang semakin banyak melihatnya bernyanyi. Mamori bernyanyi apa saja. Ia menerima permintaan orang-orang yang ingin dinyanyikan. Dengan senang hati Mamori melakukannya. Saat Mamori bernyanyi, ada seorang pemuda yang kebetulan lewat di jalanan itu. Ia berhenti dan melihat pertunjukan Mamori. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat topi Mamori yang ada di jalan. Uangnya sudah lumayan berisi meski masih sedikit.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Saya senang anda semua menonton serta mendengar pertunjukan kecil ini dan terima kasih banyak," kata Mamori setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Ia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada beberapa penontonnya. Mamori kemudian mengambil topinya dan ia mulai menghitung uangnya. Namun diantara semua orang yang sudah bubar, pemuda itu tetap berdiri di depan Mamori.

"Eh maaf, ada apa?" tanya Mamori padanya. Mamori hanya heran karena pemuda itu tetap berdiri meskipun pertunjukan kecilnya itu sudah berakhir.

"Kau pengamen jalanan?" tanyanya. Nadanya sedikit sombong. Mamori merasa sedikit kaget.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Mamori dengan senyum yang ia buat terpaksa.

"Suaramu buruk dan permainan gitar sialanmu buruk. Kau percaya diri sekali bernyanyi di depan banyak orang. Apa kau tidak malu?" Mamori benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan orang tersebut.

"Eh… ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih atas tanggapannya," jawab Mamori berusaha sabar.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga tidak butuh kata terima kasih sialan darimu," jawab pemuda itu lagi. Mamori menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud pemuda yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Baiklah," Mamori hanya membalasnya singkat. Ia tidak ingin berbicara lagi. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut pergi. Mamori melihat punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu. Aneh sekali," batin Mamori. Mamori memilih mengabaikannya dan ia minum sebentar lalu ia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma membanting pintu mobilnya. Ia suntuk berjalan-jalan malam ini. Awalnya untuk membunuh kekesalannya, tetapi Hiruma semakin kesal. Tadi ia melihat pertunjukan pengamen jalanan. Awalnya ia tidak tertarik namun karena cukup banyak orang yang melihat pertunjukan itu, Hiruma sedikit tertarik. Seorang wanita yang sedang memainkan gitar. Suaranya bagus dan wajahnya cantik. Tetapi bukan itu yang Hiruma perhatikan, ia merasa tiba-tiba tidak suka.

"Halo!" jawab Hiruma dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Ada apa, sialan?" tanya Hiruma masih dengan nada kesal.

"Kami sudah di tempat biasa. Mengapa kau belum datang juga?" tanya teman Hiruma. Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya dengan malas.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja malas. Aku ingin pulang," jawab Hiruma. Temannya di ujung telpon sedikit berteriak.

"Hei! Kau yang mengajak kami untuk minum dan membunuh kekesalanmu. Mengapa sekarang kau mengurungkan niatmu. Bagaimana dengan minuman kami. Kami sudah memesannya!" temannya itu protes.

"Tidak tahu. Aku ingin pulang, jangan hubungi aku, sialan!" balas Hiruma kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan minuman kami. Siapa yang membayarnya… Hiruma… Hiruma?" Hiruma memutuskan sambungan. Ia melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan di jok sebelah mobilnya.

Hiruma berdecak sebal. Ia ingin pulang dan tidur saja di rumahnya. Hiruma menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa. Ia sedang malas dan kesal. Kedua rasa itu Hiruma peroleh dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Kekesalan Hiruma berawal dari komentar sepupunya, Akaba Hayato. Hiruma ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi, ia sudah lama memimpikan itu. Ia sudah bejalar vokal dan bermain gitar, tetapi tetap saja sepupunya yang merupakan produser musik serta komposer yang sangat berbakat mengatakan suara Hiruma pas-pasan dan permainan gitar Hiruma terbilang jelek. Hiruma sudah berusaha memperbaiki kualitas vokalnya meskipun Hiruma tahu suaranya tidak sebagus penyanyi lain. Dan kekesalan Hiruma bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketika ia melihat penyanyi jalanan yang memiliki suara bagus dan permainan gitar yang bagus. Ia juga ditonton oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Harusnya ia yang memiliki suara sebagus itu dan permainan gitar sebaik itu. Ia hanya pengamen, tidak pantas memilikinya. Dialah yang pantas pikir Hiruma.

Selain itu kekesalan Hiruma juga karena perintah kakek dan neneknya yang menyuruh Hiruma untuk menikah. Kakek dan neneknya itu sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Hiruma. Hiruma tentu saja tidak mau. Usia calonnya itu jauh lebih tua delapan tahun di atas Hiruma. Hiruma tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Ia akan merasa terkekang dengan hal itu. Hidupnya penuh dengan aturan, keinginan Hiruma untuk bernyanyi pun ditentang oleh kakek serta neneknya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dan ia merasa lapar. Tidak ada makanan di rumahnya. Hiruma memutuskan untuk mencari makanan di luar. Pagi-pagi seperti ini ia ingin makan bubur. Pembantu hanya datang ke rumah Hiruma setiap siang hari untuk membersihkan rumah. Ia tidak memasak atau pun tinggal di rumah Hiruma. Hiruma menjalankan mobilnya. Ia belum mandi pagi. Yang ada di pikiran Hiruma adalah makan karena ia dari semalam belum makan sedikit pun.

Hiruma duduk di toko bubur. Ia lalu memesan satu mangkuk bubur. Hiruma masih menguap sekali-kali. Ia memang masih cukup mengantuk. Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan bubur pesanan Hiruma. Hiruma menoleh ke arah pelayan itu. Wajah itu, ia tahu. Wanita pengamen yang ia lihat semalam.

"Selamat menikmati," kata Mamori dengan ramah.

"Wanita pengamen sialan," sebut Hiruma. Mamori langsung menoleh. Awalnya Mamori juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Mamori sedikit lupa dengan wajahnya namun wajahnya tidak asing.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak. Apakah mengenalmu itu hal penting?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori dengan tatapan merendahkan. Mamori tiba-tiba teringat siapa Hiruma. Pemuda yang berbicara aneh dengannya semalam.

"Baiklah, silahkan makan dan selamat menikmati," kata Mamori kemudian.

Ia berlalu dari hadapan Hiruma. Mamori bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia hanya bekerja pagi hari di toko bubur ini. Hanya untuk tambahan uang. Mamori harus bekerja di pabrik tekstil setelah ini. Seperti itulah kegiatannya sehari-hari. Bekerja di toko bubur, pabrik tekstil dan mengamen. Semua Mamori lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Hiruma sudah selesai makan dan ia juga sudah selesai membayar. Hiruma berjalan keluar dari toko bubur itu. Mamori juga berjalan keluar. Mereka bertemu lagi di pintu keluar. Mamori melihat jam tangannya. Pukul sembilan kurang. Ia harus sampai di pabrik jam sembilan tepat. Mamori cepat-cepat membuka pintu duluan sebelum Hiruma. Tetapi karena ingin cepat Mamori melakukan kesalahan. Pintu kaca itu sukses mengenai wajah Hiruma. Terutama hidung Hiruma. Bayangkan pintu kaca mengenai wajahmu dengan keras. Seperti itulah yang Hiruma alami sekarang.

"Uhhh… uuhh…" Hiruma mengerang tertahan. Mamori langsung membulatkan matanya. Hidung Hiruma berdarah. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hiruma kemudian. Mamori cemas dan ia langsung mencari tisu di tasnya. Tidak ada. Mamori kembali masuk ke toko bubur lalu mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepada Hiruma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja," kata Mamori sambil membersihkan hidung Hiruma yang berdarah. Darahnya cukup banyak. Mamori yakin hidung Hiruma pasti mengalami hal serius.

"Ahhh… tulangku patah! Sialan kau masih bertanya tidak apa-apa dan meminta maaf! Brengsek!" darah semakin banyak keluar dari hidung Hiruma.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit. Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Mamori cemas. Hiruma mengambil tisu dari tangan Mamori dan menutup hidungnya yang terus berdarah. Ia menatap Mamori marah. Kekesalan Hiruma kepada Mamori berubah menjadi kebencian.

"Jika terjadi hal yang macam-macam dengan hidungku. Aku akan menuntutmu! Kau dengar itu, sialan! Sekarang panggil taksi dan bawa aku ke rumah sakit!" bentak Hiruma sambil menutup hidungnya yang terus berdarah.

Mamori akhirnya menghentikan taxi yang lewat. Hiruma cepat-cepat masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan hidungnya. Rasa yang sangat panas Hiruma rasakan di dalam hidungnya. Darah terus mengalir. Entah bagaimana bentuk hidungnya saat ini. Mamori sangat cemas. Ia tidak mempunyai cukup uang jika hidung Hiruma harus dioperasi.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma menutup pintu ruang pengobatan di rumah sakit. Untunglah hidungnya tidak apa-apa meskipun tulang hidungnya sedikit retak. Mamori yang tadi menunggui Hiruma segera menghampirinya. Ia cemas melihat hidung Hiruma yang ditempeli perban. Rasa bersalah Mamori semakin besar. Hiruma menatapnya tidak suka.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Mamori cemas.

"Hidungku patah, sialan!" jawab Hiruma dengan suara tidak jelas karena sebelah hidungnya disumbat dengan kapas.

"Patah?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya. Mamori semakin cemas dan ia menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Mamori dengan tulus.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu tadi. Jika terjadi hal yang macam-macam pada hidungku. Aku akan menuntutmu. Dan hidungku patah. Kau harus menerima tuntutan dariku melalui proses hukum!" ucap Hiruma dengan tajam.

Proses hukum? Jangan! Mamori tidak ingin Hiruma melakukan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa, ia hanya orang biasa. Biaya tidak punya dan tidak ada keluarga yang bisa Mamori pintai tolong jika harus melalui proses hukum. Mamori takut jika Hiruma benar-benar akan melakukannya. Terutama Mamori cemas jika ayahnya tahu. Mamori khawatir kangker ayahnya akan semakin parah.

"Kumohon, tolong jangan lakukan," pinta Mamori memohon. Ia mengiba pada Hiruma.

"Oh benar saja, aku baru ingat. Pengamen sialan sepertimu tidak punya cukup uang untuk ganti rugi jika aku membawa ini ke jalur hukum," ejek Hiruma. Hiruma lalu melepaskan kapas yang menyumbat hidungnya.

Mamori memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia tahu Hiruma sedang menghinanya. Mamori rela asal Hiruma tidak membawa hal ini ke jalur hukum. Mamori tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang yang selama ini susah payah ia kumpulkan untuk operasi ayahnya dipakai dengan keperluan seperti ini. Apa yang harus Mamori lakukan. Ia akan memohon bila perlu.

"Kumohon padamu. Aku memang bukan dari keluarga berada dan aku memang tidak punya uang seperti yang kau katakan. Aku memang pengamen jalanan dan buruh lepas pabrik serta pegawai di toko bubur," aku Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma memandangnya tidak suka. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Mamori.

"Aku tidak perduli. Keputusanku tetaplah keputusanku," kata Hiruma dengan tajam. Matanya menatap Mamori seperti mata pisau yang tajam. Mata hijau yang kejam Hiruma perlihatkan pada mata biru Mamori yang memohon.

"Kumohon jangan. Tolonglah, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal jangan membawa hal ini ke jalur hukum. Kumohon padamu," Mamori sampai terduduk di lantai dan memegang kaki Hiruma. Ia ingin menangis. Hidup memang tidak adil. Uang bisa membuat segalanya dan tidak ada uang tidak bisa membuat segalanya.

"Kau bersedia melakukan apa saja?" kali ini Hiruma menatap Mamori yang terduduk di lantai. Beberapa orang yang lewat melihat keduanya. Mamori mengangguk ragu.

"Ya, asal itu masih dalam tahap wajar," jawab Mamori masih dengan wajah memohon.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Hiruma namun ia menggeleng. "Kau punya penyakit?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori menggeleng lagi.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu denganku. Dengan ini kita impas," kata Hiruma masih dengan nada tajam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mamori mulai curiga.

"Besok kau akan tahu. Aku akan menemuimu pagi-pagi di toko bubur. Jika kau mencoba lari dariku maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mencari keberadaanmu. Kau dengar itu, sialan!" Hiruma menarik kakinya yang dari tadi dipegang oleh Mamori. Mamori tersentak ketika Hiruma menarik kakinya.

Mamori takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma kepadanya. Tetapi ia tidak akan lari. Ia adalah wanita yang bertanggung jawab. Setelah Hiruma pergi, Mamori segera berdiri. Hari ini ia tidak bekerja. Mamori menelpon pabrik tempatnya bekerja. Ia mengabarkan jika ia tidak masuk hari ini. Mamori kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan merawat ayahnya hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Mamori kembali membuat pertunjukan kecil di jalanan malam itu. Sekarang adalah malam minggu dan jalanan Shibuya semakin ramai. Ia memetik gitarnya sambil terus bernyanyi dan sesekali tersenyum. Orang-orang semakin banyak yang mendengarkan suaranya. Mamori mempunyai suara yang khas. Suaranya lembut namun unik. Ia tidak hanya bisa bernyanyi biasa dalam bahasa Jepang, Mamori juga bisa bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris dengan pengucapan yang baik dan benar. Selain bernyanyi _pop_ Mamori juga sering bernyanyi _rapp_. Kadang-kadang ada orang yang memintanya menyanyikan lagu _rapp_ dan mereka menyukai cara Mamori dalam mengolah suaranya agar tetap lembut.

Malam cukup larut dan Mamori memutuskan pulang. Malam minggu seperti ini ia mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan banyak. Tabungannya semakin bertambah untuk mengobati ayahnya. Ia harus mengoperasi ayahnya agar Ayahnya itu sembuh. Di perjalanan Mamori teringat dengan Hiruma. Besok ia harus menemui Hiruma. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma kepadanya. Ia berdoa Hiruma tidak berniat buruk kepadanya.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah, aku pamit bekerja dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Ayah," kata Mamori sebelum ia pergi.

"Makan siang? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak bekerja di pabrik mengapa sudah menyiapkan makan siang sepagi ini Mamo- _chan_?" tanya Ayahnya yang duduk di depan televisi.

"Aku akan ada sedikit pekerjaan, Ayah. Mungkin aku akan pulang agak siang," jawab Mamori. Mamori lalu pamit pergi. Hari masih pagi sekali. Masih pukul lima subuh. Mamori akan membantu tetangganya yang memiliki usaha toko bubur. Pagi-pagi orang sudah banyak yang membeli bubur untuk sarapan pagi.

Mamori berjalan ke toko bubur yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sampai di sana Mamori melihat bibi Seijuro sudah membuka tokonya dan paman Seijuro serta satu anaknya sedang memasak bubur di dapur. Mamori segera membantu menurunkan kursi dari atas meja. Ia menyusun sendok dan sumpit di tempat-tempatnya. Menyiapkan piring dan membantu bibi Seijuro memotong-motong sayuran. Biasanya pembeli akan datang pada pukul enam sampai pukul delapan pagi.

"Bibi, Paman. Aku pamit dulu," kata Mamori kepada pemilik toko. Ia sudah selesai bekerja dan Mamori sudah melihat Hiruma menunggu di depan pintu toko.

"Hati-hati Mamori- _chan_ ," kata paman Seijuro kepada Mamori. Mamori tersenyum membalasnya. Ia kemudian menemui Hiruma.

"Bagaimana hidungmu?" tanya Mamori. Hidung Hiruma sudah dilepas perbannya. Terlihat tidak apa-apa, tetapi sebenarnya hidung Hiruma memang retak tulangnya. Hiruma tidak ingin memakai perban itu. Ia kehilangan ketampanannya. Itu alasan Hiruma tidak ingin memakai perban itu.

"Jangan bertanya jika kau tahu hidungku tidak baik-baik saja, sialan!" ketus Hiruma. Ia kemudian membuka kunci mobilnya lalu menyuruh Mamori untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Mamori masuk ke dalam mobil Hiruma meskipun ragu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Mamori.

"Diam saja. Jangan berbicara. Kau hanya perlu menyetujui semua yang aku ucapkan. Kau juga berjanji kepadaku untuk menerima konsekuensinya agar aku tidak membawa kejadian kemarin ke jalur hukum," nada Hiruma masih ketus. Mamori menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia mulai cemas.

Mamori memilih diam. Ia mulai cemas ketika Hiruma membawanya masuk ke pagar rumah yang lumayan besar dengan halaman cukup luas. Mamori ingin bertanya kepada Hiruma, tetapi wajah Hiruma sangat masam. Mamori tidak berani bertanya. Hiruma menyuruhnya turun dan ia menyuruh Mamori mengikutinya sampai depan pintu masuk.

"Dengar, kau harus menyetujuinya. Apa pun yang diucapkannya kau harus menyetujuinya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Hiruma sebelum membuka pintu rumah di depannya. Mamori masih tidak tahu apa maksud Hiruma. Ia perlahan mengikuti langkah kaki Hiruma.

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya kakek Hiruma yang sedang mencabut rumput di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ingin memperkenalkan seseorang. Mana Nenek?" tanya Hiruma.

"Siapa?" tanya kakeknya penasaran. "Nenekmu ada di dapur. Ia sedang membuat resep baru," jawab kakeknya. Kakek Hiruma lalu melihat seorang gadis berdiri di belakang Hiruma.

"Ayo kita masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu," ajak Hiruma sambil membantu kakeknya berdiri. Kakek Hiruma masih terlihat heran. Sama seperti Mamori.

Setelah kakek dan neneknya berkumpul. Hiruma mengajak mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Kakek dan nenek Hiruma menatap Mamori menyelidik. Mereka tidak mengenal gadis itu. Tetapi mereka tetap bersikap ramah kepada Mamori meskipun seperti itu. Mamori mulai merasa firasat tidak enak.

"Kalian tahu jelas aku menolak untuk menikah dengan wanita sialan pilihan kalian itu. Aku tidak menyukainya dan usia kami jauh sangat berbeda. Aku ingin menikah dengan gadis sialan ini. Aku sudah lama mencintainya, selama ini aku menyembunyikan hubungan kami yang sudah berlangsung selama empat tahun lebih," seperti ada bermilyar-milyar mangkuk bubur jatuh ke kepala Mamori saat Hiruma mengatakan hal itu. Benar firasatnya.

Jadi ini yang Hiruma lakukan kepadanya. Menikah? Yang benar saja. Mamori bahkan tidak tahu nama Hiruma. Selain itu Hiruma mengarang cerita jika Hiruma mencintainya? Oh tuhan! Hiruma bahkan sangat membencinya karena Mamori membuat hidung Hiruma harus terluka. Lalu hubungan selama empat tahun? Mereka saja belum lebih dari tiga hari kenal –lebih tepatnya karena tidak sengaja. Laki-laki ini memang gila. Apa yang ia inginkan dari Mamori.

"Mengapa kau merahasiakannya selama ini dari kami, Youichi?" tanya Kakeknya penasaran.

"Dia bukanlah dari keluarga berada seperti kita. Aku takut kalian akan menentang hubungan kami," jawab Hiruma mengarang lagi. Mamori akui seharusnya Hiruma dapat penghargaan untuk prestasi mengarangnya itu.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya nenek Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Ia telah menyetujui permintaan Hiruma kemarin.

"Mamori Anezaki," jawab Mamori pelan. Hampir saja suara Mamori tidak terdengar oleh nenek Hiruma. Dilihat Mamori jika nenek Hiruma tersenyum.

"Apa kau pikir materi adalah segalanya. Yang penting itu adalah kebahagiaan. Jika kau dan dia memang saling mencintai kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya selama ini. Kakek dan Nenek juga awalnya adalah orang susah namun kami berdua membangun usaha yang membuat kami menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini. Materi bukan segalanya untuk hidup bahagia," Mamori tertegun mendengar ucapan kakek Hiruma. Orang tua yang bijak pikir Mamori.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaran cucuku untuk menikah denganmu?" tanya nenek Hiruma kepada Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori tajam. Itu kode Hiruma agar Mamori menyetujuinya. Mamori terpaksa setengah mati.

"Eh… ya," jawab Mamori dengan berat. Hidupnya akan hancur pikir Mamori.

"Kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku akan mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan kami. Kakek dan nenek tidak perlu membantu," Mamori meneguk ludahnya lagi. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Kau ternyata sudah dewasa. Bagaimana dengan impianmu. Apakah kau masih akan mengejarnya meskipun kau sudah menikah nanti?" tanya neneknya.

"Ya tentu saja. Impian tetaplah impian karena impian itu harus diwujudkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku mewujudkan impian sialanku," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Youichi, jangan memaksakan diri jika kau tidak mampu. Akaba sudah bercerita kepada kakek mengenai suaramu. Kakek sedih dengan hal itu, kau memang tidak diperbolehkan menyanyi. Suaramu bagus, tetapi sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi," kakeknya memberikan nasihat kepada Hiruma.

"Aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan calon istri sialanku, bukan untuk membahas suara sialanku," Hiruma langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya berubah kesal lagi. Mamori yang tidak mengerti apa pun hanya mampu diam. Ia tidak ingin berkata apa pun. Ia orang asing di sana.

"Baiklah, maafkan Kakek," kakeknya segera meminta maaf. Hiruma masih diam.

"Kami akan pulang. Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu kepada Nenek dan Kakek. Aku nanti akan ke pemakaman Ibu dan akan menemui Ayah sialan serta istri sialanya itu untuk meminta restu. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak mau," Hiruma masih menampakan wajah kesal.

"Kalian tidak makan dulu. Nenek akan membuat makan siang. Ajaklah Mamori- _chan_ makan siang di sini. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita," kata Neneknya. Mamori rasanya pusing mendengar kalimat Nenek Hiruma. Kalimat _'menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita_ ' sepertinya sangat terdengar buruk di telinga Mamori.

"Dia ada keperluan. Kami harus segera pulang, Nek," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma melirik Mamori.

"Benar Nek, aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahku untuk menemaninya di rumah hari ini. Ayahku sedang sakit," hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Mamori keluarkan.

"Lain kali mainlah ke sini. Jangan malu-malu lagi. Youichi sudah memperkenalkanmu kepada kami. Jika kami tahu lebih awal mengenai hubungan kalian. Pasti Nenek sudah lama mengenalmu," Nenek Hiruma nampaknya menyukai Mamori. Mamori semakin merasa bersalah dengan dua orang tua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

.

* * *

.

"Ingat kau jangan kabur. Aku sudah tahu rumahmu di sini. Aku bisa menuntutmu jika aku mau. Dan pernikahan sialan itu akan digelar tiga minggu dari sekarang. Katakan pada orang tuamu jika kau dan aku akan menikah," paksa Hiruma setelah ia mengantar Mamori di depan rumahnya.

Mamori masih mematung. Hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah. Apa yang akan Mamori katakan kepada ayahnya. Ayah Mamori tahu benar jika Mamori selama ini tidak memiliki kekasih karena Mamori fokus untuk mencari uang dan merawat ayahnya. Jika Mamori menikah dengan Hiruma, lalu siapa yang akan merawat ayahnya. Munafik Mamori tidak ingin menolak. Tentu saja ia ingin memberontak. Tapi ancaman Hiruma terdengar tidak main-main di telinga Mamori.

"Apakah kau menganggap pernikahan itu hanya sekedar main-main?" tanya Mamori. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak berkata.

"Apa dari awal aku berniat serius?" tanya Hiruma. "Aku hanya ingin terhindar dari perjodohan sialan dengan wanita tua sialan itu. Dan kau bisa aku manfaatkan. Tidak aku sangka jika reaksi Kakek dan Nenekku yang menyukaimu. Jangan khawatir, aku benar-benar akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk tidak melanjutkan masalah kemarin ke jalur hukum asal kau mematuhi apa yang aku katakan. Ingatlah, kau tidak punya cukup uang untuk melawanku. Kau hanyalah pengamen jalanan sialan. Keberuntunganmu hanyalah memiliki suara sialan yang bagus," ucapan Hiruma sangat menusuk hati Mamori.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kepadamu. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenal orang egois serta sombong sepertimu!" ketus Mamori. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil Hiruma dan keluar. Mamori sakit hati dengan ucapan Hiruma.

"Heh… aku egois? Aku sombong? Yang benar saja?" Hiruma menertawakan ucapan Mamori. Ia memegang erat setir mobilnya. Menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma iri dengan suara Mamori. Diakui Hiruma memang ketika Mamori menyanyi sewaktu pertama kali Hiruma melihat Mamori mengamen di jalanan, suara Mamori bagus. Permainan gitarnya juga bagus. Hiruma tidak bisa seperti itu. Lalu timbul pernyataan di diri Hiruma mengapa orang rendahan seperti Mamori mempunyai kemampuan yang ia tidak punya. Awalnya Hiruma tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentang Mamori sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan Mamori di toko bubur lalu kejadian yang membuat masalah beruntun ini panjang.

Mamori merenung di dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah bercerita kepada ayahnya mengenai Hiruma. Mengenai pernikahan dan mengenai kelakuan Hiruma kepadanya. Ayah Mamori sedih ketika anak perempuannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Jika saja ia masih bekerja dan memperoleh uang serta penyakitnya ini tidak menggerogoti dirinya pastilah ayahnya tidak akan tinggal diam. Keluarga mereka tidak banyak dan rata-rata dari golongan orang biasa. Keluarga dari sebelah ibu Mamori memang tergolong orang kelas atas, tetapi mereka sudah putus kontak semenjak ibu Mamori meninggal. Mamori dan ayah Mamori sudah tidak diakui di dalam keluarga ibunya.

"Mamo- _chan_ , ayo makanlah dulu," ayah Mamori masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya. Mamori menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar, Ayah," jawab Mamori tidak bersemangat. Ayah Mamori duduk di kasur Mamori dan mengusap kepala anak perempuannya. Anaknya satu-satunya.

"Nak, apa yang bisa Ayah lakukan untukmu agar kau tidak sedih seperti ini?" tanya ayahnya dengan lembut. Mamori menatap ayahnya. Matanya sayu dan keriput jelas mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada Ayah. Ayah tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Ayah tetaplah beristirahat. Penyakit Ayah akan bertambah parah. Maafkan aku, Ayah," ucap Mamori dengan lemah.

"Hidup ini memang tidak adil Nak, yang mempunyai uang dan kekuasaan dialah yang menang. Yang tidak punya apa-apa adalah yang tertindas. Tapi kau harus ingat, uang, kekuasaan bukanlah segala-galanya di dunia ini. Kita memang perlu uang, tetapi jangan sampai gila dengan uang. Manusia yang harusnya mengendalikan uang, bukan uang yang mengendalikan manusia. Roda di dunia ini juga berputar, sekarang dia ada di atas untuk memanfaatkanmu, tetapi yakinlah suatu hari kau yang akan ada di atas dan dia di bawah. Pasti akan ada hikmah di balik ini semua. Dia akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah mempermainkanmu. Ayah akan berbicara kepadanya. Ajak dia kemari besok," nasehat dan perkataan Ayah Mamori memang benar.

Mamori tahu Hiruma orang kaya yang bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk mengancamnya untuk membawa masalah sepeleh itu ke jalur hukum, tetapi yang membuat Mamori tidak habis pikir tentu saja Hiruma akan menikahinya. Pasti ada maksud lain selain Hiruma yang katanya ingin menghindari wanita tua calon istrinya itu.

"Ayah…" Mamori segera memeluk ayahnya. Ia langsung menangis.

"Shhtt… tenanglah, Ayah ada untuk melindungimu, sayang," ayahnya mengusap kepala Mamori. Putri kecilnya itu kini mendapat cobaan lagi.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, aku benar-benar mengecewakanmu. Aku minta maaf," isak Mamori sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Tidak sayang, itu musibah jangan meminta maaf. Ayah akan membantumu, Ayah tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki kurang ajar seperti itu memiliki putri Ayah. Ayah akan melindungimu meskipun Ayah harus mati," Mamori semakin menangis mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya mati. Penyakit ayah Mamori memang semakin parah dan karena masalah ini Mamori memperburuk kesehatan ayahnya. Beruntung ayah Mamori masih bisa berjalan normal dan tidak terbaring di kasur.

"Ayah, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku menyusahkan Ayah," Mamori semakin menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Ia hanya mempunyai ayah.

"Ayah bertahan hidup demimu sayang. Ayah akan menjagamu dan jangan merasa kau telah menyusahkan Ayah. Peran seorang Ayah itu adalah membantu anaknya. Diamlah sayang, jangan menangis, ibumu pasti sedih melihat air matamu," ayah Mamori mengangkat kepala anaknya lalu mengusap air mata Mamori. Mamori tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika ia sudah kehilangan ayahnya nanti. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ya Ayah. Aku akan berhenti menangis," Mamori mengusap air matanya. Ayahnya lalu tersenyum dan ia mengelus kepala Mamori.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Ayah sudah lapar karena menunggumu," kata ayahnya. Mamori tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia mengikuti ayahnya yang keluar dari kamarnya. Mamori lalu memeluk ayahnya dari belakang dan menyandar di sana.

"Kau sudah besar, tapi kau masih manja sekali," Mamori memeluk ayahnya sambil terus berjalan. Hal yang sering Mamori lakukan jika ia sedang manja kepada ayahnya. Mamori tersenyum dan ayahnya tertawa kecil. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya lebih dari apa pun.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan anakku kepadamu. Kau bukan pria baik-baik untuknya," ayah Mamori langsung berbicara tanpa basa basi kepada Hiruma. Hiruma nampak tenang. "Jangan karena kau mempunyai uang kau bisa mengancamnya. Aku akan melindungi anakku," sambung ayah Mamori.

"Aku mempunyai uang banyak, pekerjaanku bagus. Kau yakin tidak ingin menyerahkan anak sialanmu kepadaku? Banyak wanita sialan di luar sana yang ingin memilikiku, tetapi putrimu beruntung. Orang miskin seperti kalian harusnya senang mendapat orang kaya sepertiku," Hiruma masih berusaha tenang.

"Jangan bersikap kurang ajar di depan Ayahku. Ayahku berbicara baik-baik kepadamu," Mamori mengingatkan Hiruma. Ia marah karena Hiruma kurang ajar di depan ayahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepadanya. Aku hanya butuh menikah agar Kakek dan Nenekku tidak memaksaku menikah dengan wanita tua sialan pilihan mereka. Putrimu ini sudah menyetujui untuk melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya memintanya untuk menikah denganku. Aku akan membatalkan ancamanku itu. Hanya itu saja," jawab Hiruma masih dengan tenang.

"Sudah kukatakan kepadamu jika aku menolak menyerahkan putriku kepadamu. Jangan memaksa atau aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan pemaksaan!" ayah Mamori mulai marah.

"Oh menarik," komentar Hiruma singkat. "Tapi apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa…." Perkataan Hiruma terhenti karena ayah Mamori yang berdiri tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayaaahh….!" Mamori berteriak. Ia langsung menghampiri ayahnya. Hiruma nampak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma marah.

"Ini karenamu! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Ayahku aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" bentak Mamori. Mamori memeriksa keadaan ayahnya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Buka mobilku, aku akan memapah Ayahmu. Bawa dia kerumah sakit," Hiruma menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Mamori. Mamori diam sesaat namun setelahnya ia berlari keluar.

Hiruma memapah ayah Mamori yang pingsan. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan ayah Mamori sampai pingsan. Memang Hiruma sangat kurang ajar berbicara kepadanya tadi. Tapi Hiruma tidak membentaknya. Mamori terlihat cemas menunggu Hiruma keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah Hiruma keluar Mamori mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia membantu Hiruma membaringkan ayah Mamori di kursi belakang mobil. Setelahnya mereka menuju rumah sakit.

"Ada apa dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori cemas sekali. Ia mengusap-usap kepala ayahnya.

"Ayahku menderita kangker otak," jawab Mamori dengan cemas. "Ayah maafkan aku," Mamori mulai menangis. Hiruma memperkencang laju mobilnya.

Mereka membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, ayah Mamori langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Mamori cemas setengah mati. Ia tidak ingin yang ada di pikirannya saat ini menjadi nyata. Mamori tidak ingin kehilangan ayahnya. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang cemas dari kaca spion tengah. Ia sedikit mempunyai rasa kasihan kepada Mamori sekarang.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Aneh kan ceritanya -_- haruskah saya lanjut atau tidak? Kalau ini kelewat OOC maafkan yaaa T.T Review yaa kalau tidak keberatan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Mamori lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai depan ruang rawat darurat. Dokter mengatakan ayahnya harus segera dioperasi saat itu juga. Mamori harus melunasi pembayaran dan uang yang Mamori miliki tidak cukup. Banyak sekali uangnya masih kurang. Mamori menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia harus mencari uang dimana. Apakah perlu Mamori menemui keluarga ibunya untuk meminta bantuan. Ia akan mengiba bila perlu.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau. Lagipula nanti kau akan menjadi istriku. Bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Mamori menatap Hiruma tajam. "Atau kau ingin mencari bantuan lain? Kau akan memakan banyak waktu. Operasi akan segera diadakan. Lagipula apa ada orang yang akan meminjamkanmu uang sebanyak itu. Orang-orang kadang pergi disaat kita membutuhkan mereka," sambung Hiruma. Perkataan Hiruma ada benarnya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" tanya Mamori dengan nada dingin. Hiruma mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Mamori.

"Pegang ini jika kau tidak percaya. Sekarang kau hanya punya satu pilihan. Menerima ini," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menatap kartu kredit Hiruma. Jika memang hidupnya harus hancur di tangan Hiruma, Mamori rela demi ayahnya. Asal ayahnya selamat.

"Baiklah. Aku terima kesepakatan ini," Hiruma menyerahkan kartu kredit itu pada Mamori. Mamori langsung mengurus biaya pembayaran operasi. Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Takdirnya memang seperti ini. Dipermainkan nasib yang tidak adil.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak ayah Mamori selesai dioperasi. Operasi itu berhasil. Namun ayah Mamori belum sadar. Mamori merenung melihat ayahnya. Ia senang operasi ayahnya berhasil. Mamori berhutang banyak kepada Hiruma. Ia pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa Mamori lakukan lagi. Jalan takdir mempertemukannya seperti ini.

"Mamori- _chan_ ," Mamori menoleh ketika suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Nenek dan kakek Hiruma datang menemui Mamori.

"Kakek, Nenek," Mamori cukup kaget dengan kedatangan keduanya. Diikuti Hiruma di belakang mereka.

"Youichi memberitahu kami mengenai Ayahmu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya kakek Hiruma. Kakek dan nenek Hiruma adalah orang baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hiruma.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal menunggu Ayah sadar," jawab Mamori. Nenek Hiruma langsung menggengam tangan Mamori.

"Semoga Ayahmu cepat sadar. Ia harus menyaksikan pernikahan putrinya. Nenek dan Kakek akan terus berdoa untuk Ayahmu," nenek Hiruma tersenyum kepada Mamori. Mamori juga tersenyum membalasnya. Ia tambah merasa berdosa karena membohongi kakek dan nenek Hiruma yang sangat baik itu.

"Terima kasih Nek, terima kasih Kek," ucap Mamori dengan tulus. Hiruma memandangi mereka sambil bersandar di dinding.

Kakek dan nenek Hiruma cukup lama di sana. Mereka bercerita mengenai kehidupan kecil Hiruma. Cucu mereka yang nakal itu. Sebenarnya Mamori sama sekali tidak berminat dengan cerita mengenai Hiruma. Tetapi mau tidak mau Mamori mendengarnya karena nanti Hiruma akan menjadi bagian hidupnya meskipun mereka menikah terpaksa.

"Mamori- _chan_ , Kakek dan Nenek harus pulang dulu. Kasihan sopir kami menunggu lama. Kakek harap Ayahmu cepat sadar. Hubungi kami jika Ayahmu sudah sadar," kata kakek Hiruma.

"Terima kasih Kek, Nek atas kunjungan kalian. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti jika Ayah sudah sadar," jawab Mamori. Hiruma dari tadi hanya diam saja. Ia menjadi pendengar hari itu.

"Aku akan mengantar Kakek dan Nenek sampai parkiran. Nanti aku kembali lagi," ucap Hiruma pada Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk.

Mamori menatap ayahnya yang masih belum sadar. Ia kemudian mengusap tangan ayahnya. Kepala ayah Mamori penuh perban karena ia dioperasi di kepalanya. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya nanti setelah Mamori bercerita yang sebenarnya. Saat Mamori memegang tangan ayahnya, tangan itu bergerak. Mamori senang melihat gerakan itu. Tidak lama, ayah Mamori membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat ayah Mamori adalah senyum anaknya.

"Ayah…" panggil Mamori. Ayah Mamori tersenyum lemah. Mamori segera memanggil dokter.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan Mamo- _chan_ ," ayah Mamori hanya bisa berkata dengan lemah ketika mendengar Hiruma mengatakan mereka benar-benar akan menikah. "Tapi satu pintaku kepadamu, jaga dia. Jangan kau hancurkan hidupnya jika kau memang seorang laki-laki terhormat dan laki-laki sejati," sambungnya.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma dengan santai. Mamori duduk di sebelah ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah lumayan membaik.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Anakku harus membayar mahal hal ini," kata ayah Mamori lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," jawab Hiruma lagi.

"Ayah, sebaiknya Ayah istirahat. Aku dan Hiruma- _kun_ akan berbicara sebentar. Ayah istirahatlah," Mamori segera membantu ayahnya untuk istirahat di kasurnya lagi.

Hiruma melihat Mamori sambil menyipitkan matanya. Apa yang akan dibicarakan Mamori dengannya. Apakah Mamori akan membentaknya atau mengajukan syarat lain kepadanya atau apalah itu. Hiruma berpikir seperti itu. Mamori mengajak Hiruma untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan Ayahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajukan syarat kepadamu," kata Mamori sambil menarik nafas. Hiruma mengangguk menerima ucapan Mamori. "Tidak banyak, hanya ada beberapa," sambung Mamori.

"Sebutkan syaratmu," kata Hiruma ia mengunyah permen karetnya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

"Pertama, aku akan terus bekerja untuk mengganti semua uangmu. Setelah aku selesai membayar hutangku padamu, aku ingin kita bercerai. Kedua, tidak ada hubungan lebih. Tidak ada _skinship_ antara kita berdua," Mamori menyebutkan syaratnya. "Hanya itu saja syaratku. Kuharap kau mematuhinya," sambung Mamori. Hiruma seolah tidak perduli dengan syarat yang diajukan Mamori.

"Akan aku pikirkan syaratmu," jawab Hiruma santai. Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mengapa kau masih harus memikirkannya?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma membalas tatapan Mamori.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dirugikan dengan syaratmu maka aku harus memikirkannya," jawab Hiruma santai sambil berseringai. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ia menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku mengajukan dan kau harus menerimanya. Hanya itu syarat dariku. Tidak susah," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Satu setengah minggu lagi pernikahan sialan ini akan dilaksanakan. Kau belum membeli apa pun. Aku sudah menyuruh temanku untuk membereskan pernikahan sialan ini. Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin pusing mengurusi semuanya," aku Hiruma. Ia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan pernikahan ini.

"Nanti aku akan membeli baju sendiri untukku dan Ayahku. Kau tidak usah menanyakannya. Aku akan memakai uangku sendiri," balas Mamori.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi bekerja. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih akan terus mengamen di jalanan?" tanya Hiruma. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap Mamori. Mata hijau Hiruma seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Ya, itu salah satu pekerjaanku. Aku suka menyanyi," jawab Mamori.

"Jika sudah menikah denganku kau harus berheti melakukan semua pekerjaan sialan itu. Berhenti menjadi pengamen sialan di jalanan. Carilah pekerjaan lain yang lebih menghasilkan uang. Ingat, hutangmu padaku bukan sedikit," ucap Hiruma sambil meninggalkan Mamori dengan senyum mengejeknya. Mamori menghela nafasnya berat.

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasanya Mamori menenteng gitarnya menuju jalanan Shibuya yang ramai. Akhir pekan seperti ini memang adalah waktunya Mamori mengamen di jalanan. Mamori mulai memetik gitarnya dan ia juga bernyanyi. Ia bernyanyi sesuai suasana hatinya. Beberapa orang yang lewat memberikan uang di topi Mamori. Lalu ada yang berhenti untuk menonton. Memang ia hanyalah pengamen jalanan yang sering tampil di jalanan pada akhir pekan, tetapi bukan berarti Mamori tidak memiliki pengemar. Ada beberapa orang yang sudah melihat Mamori bernyanyi beberapa minggu ini dan mereka menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba audsi saja di ajang pencari bakat atau masuk ke manajemen artis?" tanya salah seorang penonton Mamori.

"Aku mempunyai Ayah yang harus aku urus. Jadi aku tidak berminat menjadi seorang artis. Aku hanya mencari uang untuk biaya hidup. Jika aku menjadi artis, aku tidak akan bisa mengurus Ayahku sepenuhnya," jawab Mamori. Penonton tersebut nampak terkesima dengan jawaban Mamori.

"Kau anak yang berbakti," komentarnya lagi. Mamori menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Setelah Mamori beristirahat sebentar, ia melanjutkan bernyanyi lagi. Jalanan semakin ramai. Saat Mamori bernyanyi Hiruma tiba-tiba berdiri paling depan sambil menatap Mamori. Mamori sempat menghentikan nyanyiannya dan semua orang memandang Mamori heran. Namun Mamori dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. Ia kembali bernyanyi.

"Kurasa aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa suara sialanmu itu buruk. Mengapa kau masih bernyanyi?" tanya Hiruma. Penonton sudah bubar dan Mamori beristirahat kembali.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mamori tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Ini contoh undangan sialan itu. Kau setuju saja dengan hasilnya," Hiruma melemparkan undangan itu kepada Mamori. Mamori melihat undangan berwarna coklat keemasan dengan sentuhan warna merah tua. Undangan yang bagus. Namun Mamori sedikit geli melihat namanya dan nama Hiruma tertulis di sana.

"Ya ini bagus," komentar Mamori. Mamori mengembalikannya kepada Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bernyanyi lagi dan bermain gitar lagi. Aku membencinya," Hiruma langsung berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Hanya karena kau tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik serta bermain gitar dengan baik jadi kau melarangku?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Itu kelebihanku yang tidak kau miliki. Tuhan itu adil, kau mempunyai uang tetapi kau tidak mempunyai apa yang kau inginkan. Sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai uang tetapi aku mempunyai apa yang kau inginkan. Itu cukup adil. Kurasa kau memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi penyanyi. Seperti yang Nenek dan Kakekmu katakan. Kau memang lebih unggul di dalam bidang bisnismu," Mamori mengatakannya dengan tenang. Hiruma berdesis tidak suka.

"Sekarang kau berani berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Lucu sekali, sialan," kata Hiruma berdesis kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau pergilah, aku masih akan bekerja. Jangan menggangguku," usir Mamori. Mamori mulai bernyanyi lagi. Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tatapan iri. Ia tidak punya suara sebagus milik Mamori. Hiruma memang payah dalam hal musik namun mimpinya ingin menjadi penyanyi.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma dan Mamori sudah berada di altar. Hari ini hari pernikahan mereka. Sebentar lagi janji suci pernikahan akan dilaksanakan namun keduanya nampak tidak bahagia. Yang bahagia dengan pernikahan itu hanyalah kakek serta nenek Hiruma. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa pun. Mamori nampak sangat cantik sekali. Ayah Mamori sempat tidak percaya jika putrinya itu akan menikah. Meskipun ia menikah dengan orang yang bukan dicintainya.

"Silahkan cium istrimu," Hiruma langsung memberikan senyum kemenangannya pada Mamori. Mamori seperti menahan nafasnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Hiruma memegang dagu Mamori lalu menekannya. Sedetik berikutnya Mamori tidak bisa menghindar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan kecuali ayah Mamori.

Setelah acara pernikahan usai, Hiruma langsung membawa Mamori menuju rumahnya. Di perjalanan Mamori sangat menghawatirkan ayahnya. Namun ada adik perempuan ayahnya yang sekarang akan mengurusi ayahnya. Bibinya berpesan kepada Mamori agar tidak perlu khawatir karena ia akan menjaga kakaknya.

"Tidak ada makanan. Masaklah makanan, aku lapar," kata Hiruma ketika mereka baru memasuki rumah Hiruma. Mamori melihat rumah Hiruma yang sangat rapi. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke rumah Hiruma.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Mamori. "Dimana dapurmu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Belok kanan. Terserah memasak apa asal jangan kau beri racun," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian menyalahkan pendingin ruangan. Mamori menuju dapur yang Hiruma maksud. Dapur Hiruma sangat bersih. Mamori lalu membuka kulkas. Hampir tidak ada apa pun di dalam sana. Hanya ada makanan beku dan beberapa sayuran. Mamori mengeluh, jika seperti ini bagaimana ia akan hidup. Akhirnya Mamori memasak seadanya. Hiruma sedang mandi di kamarnya.

"Barang-barangmu sudah aku letakan di kamarmu," Hiruma mengagetkan Mamori yang sedang memasak.

"Hm… ya terima kasih," jawab Mamori. Mamori menyelesaikan masakannya. "Aku tidak menjamin ini sesuai selerahmu. Kau makan saja. Sepertinya aku akan mandi," Mamori meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. ia bertanya pada Hiruma dimana kamarnya. Hiruma menunjukannya.

Mamori langsung mandi karena ia memang merasa panas. Di dalam kamar mandi Mamori menangis. Ia teringat dengan ayahnya. Mamori merindukan ayahnya meskipun sebentar saja. Setelah mandi ini Mamori berencana menelpon ayahnya. Mamori cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Ketika Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi, Mamori kaget setengah mati karena Hiruma sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori masih dengan kekagetannya.

"Ini kamarku. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hiruma dengan santai. Mamori menampakan wajah heran. "Kau masuk ke dalam kamarku, sialan dan kamarmu itu tidak pernah ada. Kamarmu adalah kamarku," jawab Hiruma dengan senyum kemenangan. Seringai yang mengerikan. Hiruma tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik handuk Mamori dan melemparkannya.

"Aku akan melanggar persyaratan darimu," Mamori berusaha menutupi tubuhnya itu dengan tangan namun percuma. Ia berada di kandang singa. Inilah yang Mamori takutkan. Hiruma pasti mempunyai rencana terhadap pernikahan ini. "Kau dan aku berhak mendapatkannya. Kita sama-sama berhak menikmatinya," Hiruma langsung membaringkan tubuh Mamori ke kasur lalu teriakan Mamori yang menangis mulai terdengar.

"Kau brengsek! Kau menipuku! Apa maumu sebenarnya!" Mamori sepenuhnya sudah berada di kuasa Hiruma. Percuma saja mengelak karena Hiruma tidak akan melepaskannya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma mengerang pelan. Ia lalu membuka matanya. Hiruma langsung silau mendapati lampu yang masih menyala. Kemudian Hiruma melihat keberadaannya. Ia berada di dapur. Hiruma teringat jika ia sudah selesai makan lalu Hiruma tertridur di meja makan. Hiruma melihat ponselnya dan melihat jam. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Makanan di atas mejanya masih seperti terakhir Hiruma lihat. Apa Mamori tidak turun dan ikut makan pikir Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian memasukkan semua sisa makanannya ke lemari. Ia lelah sekali sampai tertidur. Acara pernikahan yang mereka jalani hari ini sangat melelahkan. Hiruma juga bermimpi yang tidak-tidak. Yang benar saja, ia tidak akan menyentuh Mamori. Ia terlalu jijik untuk menyentuh wanita itu. Hiruma kemudian menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Hiruma kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya. Bagi Hiruma sendiri pernikahannya dengan Mamori karena ia ingin menghindar dari wanita tua sialan yang dulu dijodohkan dengannya. Selain itu Hiruma punya tujuan lain.

Mamori bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia melihat jam, masih pukul empat subuh. Biasanya Mamori akan langsung memasak lalu mandi. Jam-jam seperti ini biasanya ia akan bekerja di toko bubur milik tetangganya, tetapi sekarang tidak. Ia ada di rumah Hiruma. Mamori tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia teringat dengan ayahnya. Mamori memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia duduk di beranda kamarnya. Taman belakang rumah Hiruma cukup asri. Banyak pohon dan ada kolam renangnya serta kolam ikan. Jika dipikir-pikir rumah Hiruma sekarang juga adalah rumahnya, ia mempunyai gelar baru ' _nyonya rumah_ ' meskipun Mamori tidak menghendaki itu, tetapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Orang lain beranggapan seperti itu.

"Membosankan sekali di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan," keluh Mamori.

Ia turun ke lantai bawah. Mamori ingin membuat teh karena Mamori merasa tubuhnya lelah. Sedikit asupan air hangat dan teh bisa membuatnya sedikit kembali bugar. Namun baru Mamori membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Hiruma yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mamori terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori setelah ia meredahkan nafasnya.

"Nenek mengalami serangan jantung. Barusan Kakek menelponku," Mamori kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga!" Mamori menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang cepat bersiap untuk kerumah sakit. Nenek baru saja dibawa kerumah sakit," perintah Hiruma. Mamori dengan cepat langsung membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Ia berganti pakaian. Mamori sangat kaget. Kemarin di acara pernikahan mereka, nenek Hiruma baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba ia terserang penyakit jantung.

"Bagaimana kabar terakhir Nenek?" mereka sudah berada di mobil Hiruma. Keduanya sedang menuju rumah sakit. Mamori cemas, ia mencemaskan nenek Hiruma sama seperti ia mencemaskan ayahnya.

"Nenek masuk Unit Gawat Darurat. Kakek baru saja menelpon," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori memperhatikan Hiruma dari sudut matanya. Hiruma terlihat cemas namun ia tidak menampakkannya. Entahlah ia tidak mengerti diri Hiruma dan Mamori memang tidak berniat untuk mengerti. Hiruma memang suaminya dan status mereka seperti itu di mata dunia. Namun tidak di hatinya. Ia akan melarang Hiruma memasuki hatinya. Hidup mereka sama-sama saling memanfaatkan sekarang ini.

.

* * *

.

Mamori duduk di sebelah kiri nenek Hiruma sedangkan Hiruma duduk di sebelah kanan neneknya. Neneknya itu tengah berbaring di rumah sakit. Mamori memegang tangan kiri nenek Hiruma. Tangannya hangat, Hiruma nampak diam sambil menggenggam terus tangan neneknya. Mereka berdua sudah seperti itu dari setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ini kakek mereka sedang pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil keperluan nenek mereka.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Mamori membuka suara. Mau tidak mau Mamori harus menanyakan itu. Ia malas berlama-lama dengan Hiruma di dalam satu ruangan.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu Nenek di sini," jawab Hiruma. Wajahnya nampak lesu. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang Hiruma pikirkan.

"Aku yang akan menunggu Nenekmu. Kau bekerjalah," kata Mamori lagi.

"Jangan memaksaku, sialan. Aku bisa merawat Nenekku sendiri. Jika kau ingin pergi silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan," Hiruma sepertinya tahu isi otak Mamori yang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya. Hiruma juga seperti itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan keluar. Aku akan mencari makan," Mamori berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kamar Nenek Hiruma dirawat. Namun Mamori ingat, ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Mamori menepuk dahinya dan mengerutu.

"Ini semua gara-garanya. Aku harus kemana?" Mamori bingung sendiri. Ia tidak bisa makan lalu ia harus kemana? Mamori tidak ingin kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Mamori akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Biasanya Mamori akan memutari seluruh rumah sakit jika ia sedang bosan menunggui ayahnya yang sedang berobat.

Saat Mamori melewati paviliun anak-anak, Mamori melihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur enam tahun sedang duduk di taman bermain. Ia memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan ia memegang biola kecil. Ia nampak diam sambil memainkan biolanya sedangkan teman-teman lainnya bermain. Mamori mendekatinya dan anak kecil laki-laki itu tersenyum. Mamori baru sadar ternyata wajah anak itu tidak asing di mata Mamori.

"Kau Leo O'Hear?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Ia adalah artis cilik yang sering tampil di televisi, dia keturunan Irlandia dan ibunya adalah artis sedangkan ayahnya adalah produser musik. Mamori cukup kaget mendapati keberadaannya di sana. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku sedang sakit. Penyakitku parah," ucapnya dengan senyum. Mamori tertegun. Anak kecil seperti ini sudah mengidap penyakit parah dan dia adalah seorang _public figure_. Mengapa dunia seperti ini. Anak kecil yang tidak berdosa itu harus merasakan sakit dan bukannya bermain.

"Boleh _neechan_ mendengar permainan biolamu? _Neechan_ sering menontonmu di televisi," hibur Mamori.

"Boleh, dengan senang hati," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mamori membalas senyumnya.

Sewaktu anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mamori merasa damai. Seolah apa yang dirasakan olehnya tersalur ke diri Mamori. Mamori teringat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai menyanyi dan bermain gitar, tetapi Hiruma tidak menyukainya bahkan melarang Mamori untuk bernyanyi di jalanan lagi. Ia ingin seperti anak ini yang bisa memainkan musiknya untuk menghibur orang-orang. Mamori tahu Hiruma iri kepadanya. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Ia tidak memiliki bakat, yang Hiruma miliki hanyalah uang.

Sesuatu yang meskipun telah kita pelajari dengan susah payah dan berusaha keras jika tidak mempunyai bakat sama saja bohong. Ia tidak akan melebur begitu saja. Di televisi sering diadakan ajang pencarian bakat bukan ajang pencarian potensi. Bakat adalah bawaan lahir, sedangkan potensi adalah kemampuan untuk lebih berkembang yang artinya harus dilakukan dengan pelatihan. Bakat lebih unggul daripada potensi karena bakat lebih alami. Itu yang Mamori simpulkan mengenai perbedaan dirinya dan Hiruma. Tuhan itu adil memberikan kelebihan Mamori dan Hiruma masing-masing.

"Ayo pulang," Mamori langsung menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma berdiri di belakangnya. Hiruma bisa menemukannya di sini.

"Bagaimana dengan Nenek?" tanya Mamori.

"Kakek sudah datang dan ada beberapa Bibi serta Pamanku sudah datang. Kau harus menemui mereka dulu untuk pamit setelah itu kita pulang. Aku ingin mandi," Hiruma langsung berjalan meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori mencibir Hiruma dari belakang.

"Aku ingin kau memasak. Aku lapar, setelah ini belanjalah di supermarket. Beli semua yang diperlukan," Hiruma seperti diktaktor pikir Mamori.

"Ya, tuan," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Ia kesal dengan ulah Hiruma.

"Panggilan itu sepertinya terdengar bagus. Panggil aku seperti itu, sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan santai. Ia berjalan di depan Mamori dan Mamori di belakangnya. Terlihat seperti bukan pasangan suami istri.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mau memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku bukan budakmu," jawab Mamori. Ia harus berani melawan Hiruma. Ia tidak ingin ditindas.

"Ingin melawanku? Sudah kukatakan dari awal, kau tidak akan bisa melawanku. Bukankah kau paham hal itu, brengsek," ucap Hiruma. Mereka hampir sampai di paviliun tempat nenek mereka dirawat.

"Aku paham, tapi aku berusaha agar kau tidak merendahkanku. Jangan bertingkah kau bisa melakukan apa pun," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Setelahnya Hiruma membuka pintu ruangan Neneknya. Ruangan itu sekarang cukup ramai. Ada dua bibi Hiruma dan tiga pamannya. Ada dua anak kecil. Mamori tahu mereka adalah anak serta menantu kakek dan nenek Hiruma, namun Mamori lupa nama mereka. Akhirnya Mamori memilih tersenyum saja.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma memilih duduk di café yang berada di dalam supermarket sementara Mamori sibuk berbelanja. Ia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Mamori. Hiruma tadi mengatakan bebas berbelanja apa saja untuk keperluan rumah mereka. Hiruma duduk di dekat jendela sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Setelah mengutak-atik ponselnya, Hiruma mengambil kopi yang berada di atas meja. Ketika Hiruma sedang minum, ia melihat cincin pernikahannya dengan Mamori. Cincin itu memang sengaja Hiruma letakkan di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Pernikahan?" tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya apa arti pernikahan itu?" sambung Hiruma lagi.

Hiruma kemudian melepaskan cincin itu dan menatapnya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan pasti Hiruma menikah dengan Mamori selain untuk menghindari perjodohan dengan wanita yang dianggap Hiruma tua itu. Jujur saja, Hiruma sendiri tidak tahu tujuan pastinya namun ia mempunyai niat untuk membalaskan keiriannya kepada Mamori. Tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran Hiruma bahkan kakek serta neneknya dan juga sepupunya, Akaba Hayato.

"Aku sudah selesai berbelanja," Mamori menelpon Hiruma ketika Hiruma memperhatikan cincinnya.

"Ya tunggulah, aku akan kesana," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian memakai cincin itu kembali dan ia menghabiskan minumannya.

"Hanya itu belanjaanmu?" tanya Hiruma karena melihat Mamori membeli barang-barang sangat sedikit. Tidak lebih dari tiga kantong besar.

"Memangnya ingin membeli apa? Apa kau berniat menyuruhku memborong semua isi supermatket ini?" cibir Mamori. Ia mulai berani melawan Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, cepat angkat semua kedalam mobil. Aku ingin pulang lalu makan. Aku harus latihan vokal lagi siang ini. Aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan berminyak. Kau harus menjaga pola makanku dan pola makanan agar semuanya tetap sehat," kata Hiruma panjang lebar.

Inilah yang dinamakan Mamori bakat dan potensi. Ia tidak pernah susah dalam urusan makanan. Suaranya masih tetap bagus sementara Hiruma harus menjaga pola makannya agar suaranya itu tetap baik. Hiruma cukup keras kepala, ia tetap ingin menyanyi dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan. Mamori penasaran bagaimana suara Hiruma ketika bernyanyi.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah, bagaimana kabar Ayah?" tanya Mamori sambil memeluk ayahnya. Sudah seminggu ini Mamori tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia berat menahan kerinduan dengan ayahnya tersebut. Hiruma tidak melarang Mamori bertemu dengan ayahnya, namun Mamori harus menjaga nenek Hiruma ketika kakek Hiruma beristirahat dan Hiruma bekerja. Kemarin nenek Hiruma sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan Mamori memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah dia memperlakukanmu buruk? Bagaimana makanmu? Kau tidur nyenyak?" ayah Mamori bertanya pada anaknya. Mamori melepaskan pelukan ayahnya dan menatap ayahnya.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja Ayah. Ayah bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dia memperlakukanku baik. Dia memegang janjinya pada Ayah. Makanku juga sangat baik, dia menyuruhku berbelanja setiap hari apa yang aku inginkan. Tidurku pun nyenyak. Kasurnya sangat bagus," cerita Mamori kepada ayahnya. ayahnya nampak senang.

"Syukurlah jika ia memang seperti itu kepadamu. Ayah benar-benar khawatir jika ia melanggar janjinya. Ayah tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia melakukannya," Mamori menggengam tangan ayahnya.

"Dia tidak sejahat itu Ayah. Hiruma- _kun_ hanya laki-laki yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Selama ini ia hanya tinggal dengan Kakek serta Neneknya. Hiruma- _kun_ baru pindah ke rumahnya setelah ia mulai bekerja. Kita hanya belum mengenalnya saja kemarin, jadi kita sempat mengatakan dia buruk," kata-kata Mamori itu membuat ayahnya sedikit heran. Setahu ayah Mamori, Mamori pernah sangat marah kepada Hiruma atas perlakuan Hiruma kepadanya yang mengancam serta memaksanya. Lalu mengapa Mamori sekarang seperti memuji Hiruma.

"Benarkah dia seperti itu?" tanya ayah Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk. Dia tahu anaknya tidak akan berbohong kepadanya. Yang dikatakan Mamori memang benar. Hiruma sebenarnya butuh seseorang yang seperti ibunya. Itulah awal mula kakek dan nenek Hiruma memutuskan untuk menikahkan Hiruma dengan wanita yang lebih tua, agar ia mengerti dengan keadaan Hiruma.

"Ya seperti itu Ayah. Oh ya Ayah, mulai besok aku akan bekerja di perusahaan Kakek. Kakek Hiruma- _kun_ memiliki usaha propertis. Dengan uang gajiku itu aku akan melunasi hutangku pada Hiruma- _kun_. Ayah tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja," ayahnya kembali sedih. Anaknya harus bekerja seorang diri demi membayar hutang mereka pada Hiruma.

"Ayah juga akan membantumu. Ayah akan mencari pekerjaan baru. Kita harus saling tolong menolong, Nak. Ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu susah sendirian," ayah Mamori lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. Mamori memeluk ayahnya lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin berada di rumahnya lagi selamanya bersama ayahnya. Namun ia adalah seorang istri sekarang ini meskipun Mamori sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Mamori harus pulang ke rumah Hiruma. Berat meninggalkan ayahnya di rumah meskipun ada bibinya yang menunggui ayahnya.

.

* * *

.

Mamori sampai di rumah Hiruma. Hiruma belum pulang dari bekerja. Semenjak Mamori menjadi istrinya, Hiruma tidak memerlukan pembantu lagi. Mamori yang memegang kendali rumah itu sekarang. Ia membersihkannya setiap hari. Mencuci pakaian Hiruma dan pakaiannya. Di rumah itu Mamori terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang istri. Ia memasakkan Hiruma makanan setiap hari. Namun di luar mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri kecuali di depan keluarga Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini?" Mamori hampir saja melemparkan spatulanya ke udara ketika Hiruma mengagetkannya. Hiruma berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku!" ketus Mamori kesal. Hiruma menatap Mamori tajam. Ia lalu menekan bibir Mamori dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau berani membentakku?" tanya Hiruma sambil terus menekan bibir Mamori dengan jari telunjuknya. Mamori langsung menepis jari telunjuk Hiruma dari bibirnya. Ia kemudian mematikan kompor dan berlalu dari sana.

Mamori kesal kepada Hiruma. Memang Hiruma tidak pernah berlaku kasar kepada Mamori –tidak pernah sampai memukul Mamori—tetapi Hiruma sering sekali mengagetkannya dan melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi kepada Mamori. Kadang Hiruma mendorong dahinya jika ia mengatakan Mamori keras kepala dan ketika Mamori membalas ucapannya Hiruma akan mendorong bibir Mamori agar berhenti berbicara. Mamori lebih baik menghindar daripada meladeni Hiruma. Ini rumahnya dan Mamori tidak mau Hiruma bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Masakanmu belum selesai. Kau ingin meninggalkannya? Kau wanita yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Selesaikan ini, aku sudah lapar. Aku lelah seharian bekerja dan berlatih vokal!" Hiruma berteriak di akhir karena Mamori semakin menjauh.

Mamori memilih duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton. Ia tidak berniat lagi memasak makan malam. Hiruma selalu bertingkah seperti itu. Memaksakan kehendaknya. Hiruma menyusul Mamori di ruang keluarga. Ia langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Mamori lagi. Mamori menghela nafasnya dan berdiri lagi. Siap untuk pergi, tetapi Hiruma segera menarik dan mendudukkan Mamori di kursi. Mamori marah dengan tindakan Hiruma tersebut.

"Apa maumu!" bentak Mamori. Mamori sudah kesal sekali dengan tingkah laku Hiruma.

"Hei, aku hanya menyuruhmu melanjutkan masakanmu. Mengapa kau pergi, sialan! Selama ini aku tidak bersikap kasar kepadamu sesuai janjiku kepada Ayahmu. Kau dengar, aku bisa saja bertindak kasar kepadamu jika aku mau!" Hiruma membalas membentak Mamori.

"Oh silahkan saja! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?!" balas Mamori. Hiruma mengertakan giginya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi tingkah Mamori yang berani melawannya. Hiruma lalu menarik tangan Mamori dan membawa Mamori ke kamar mandi. Mamori memberontak. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan kepadanya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak berani!" Hiruma langsung mendorong Mamori masuk ke kamar mandi lalu Hiruma mengunci Mamori dari luar. Mamori langsung menggedor-gedor pintu itu sambil berteriak. "Aku akan membukakan pintu jika kau menuruti perintahku lagi!" kata Hiruma sambil meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hiruma- _kun_! Cepat buka pintunya! Cepat buka!" kesal Mamori sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi. Hiruma berlalu ke kamarnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Itu akibat yang Mamori rasakan jika berani menantangnya. Ia hanya ingin Mamori tahu jika ia tidak bisa Mamori kalahkan.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Bagaimana? Kau masih berani melawanku?" kata Hiruma yang kini bersandar di daun pintu kamar mandi. Mamori duduk sambil bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Matanya sembab. Mamori menangis.

"Kau brengsek! Kau gila!" teriak Mamori penuh amarah.

"Ayo keluarlah, kau bisa mati di sana. Aku tidak mau dituntut oleh Ayahmu karena kasus pembunuhan sialan terhadap anaknya," Hiruma menarik Mamori untuk keluar. Mamori menepis tangan Hiruma. Hiruma memberikan senyum _smirk_ -nya.

"Makanlah, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan memasak masakanmu yang tertunda. Aku ini bukan orang jahat seperti perkiraanmu," Hiruma langsung melemparkan selimut kepada Mamori. "Pakai dan cepat makan," perintah Hiruma sambil mengikuti Mamori yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Hiruma mengurung Mamori di kamar mandi hampir satu jam setengah.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku!" Mamori menangis kembali. Ia ingin memeluk ayahnya.

"Besok saja. Hari sudah malam," Hiruma masih berkata dengan santai. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Hiruma tiba-tiba terlihat biasa saja padahal tadi ia seperti orang yang kesetanan.

"Aku ingin sekarang!" teriak Mamori. Kali ini Hiruma mengencangkan otot-otot di wajahnya. Matanya tajam menatap mata Mamori. Mamori sedikit takut dengan Hiruma.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memaksaku dan jangan melawanku, sialan! Turuti perintahku. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya lagi," Hiruma memang berkata dengan nada biasa tetapi setiap kalimat ia tekankan satu persatu.

"Aku pastikan aku akan cepat-cepat melunasi hutangku padamu. Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin bercerai darimu!" Mamori langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Pernikahan mereka memang tidak didasarkan cinta. Jadi tidak heran jika baru dua minggu mereka menikah sudah ada hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Lakukan!" balas Hiruma sama berteriak.

Mamori menaiki tangga rumah Hiruma. Hiruma duduk di sova depan televisinya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hiruma lagi sekarang. Ia semakin pusing dengan pernikahan ini. Ia tidak mengerti. Hiruma tidak tahu untuk apa ia menikahi Mamori selain dari untuk membalaskan keirian hatinya terhadap Mamori. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyiksa Mamori jika Mamori bisa melawannya seperti ini.

"Sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sementara Mamori menangis di kamarnya. Hidungnya sudah merah dan matanya sembab. Mamori memang tahu jika dari awal ia akan hancur di tangan Hiruma. Mamori sudah tahu itu semua. Namun merasakannya langsung jauh lebih sakit. Ia ingin mengulang masa lalunya yang hidup damai bersama ayahnya meskipun tidak memiliki uang banyak dan harus mengamen di jalanan.

"Aku sangat membencimu Hiruma. Sangat!" oceh Mamori sambil terus menangis.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya Mamori tidak memasakan sarapan untuk Hiruma. Ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Mamori bekerja kantoran sekarang. Setelah siap Mamori langsung keluar dari rumah Hiruma dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Hiruma tahu Mamori pergi dengan kendaraan umum. Percuma memaksa Mamori untuk pergi bersamanya karena Mamori pasti akan menolak.

Mamori bertekat setelah ia pulang dari bekerja dia akan ke rumahnya. Ia tidak akan pulang menemui Hiruma. Ia ingin bersama ayahnya. Hiruma tidak menghubungi Mamori hari ini. Biasanya Hiruma akan menghubungi Mamori untuk sekedar memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit lebih malam dan artinya Mamori tidak perlu memasak makan malam. Mamori tidak perduli pada hidup Hiruma lagi. Ia membenci Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma saat ini bekerja di kantornya dengan perasaan suntuk.

"Direktur, ini _file_ yang anda inginkan," sekretaris Hiruma memberikan _flasdisk_ kepada Hiruma. Hiruma mengambilnya dan langsung memasukan data yang dimintanya ke laptopnya.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya padamu. Kau sudah menikah jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi istrimu jika ia sedang marah?" Hiruma bertanya pada sekretarisnya itu. Sekretaris Hiruma nampak sedikit heran.

"Biasanya aku akan memberikannya rayuan dan kado kecil agar hatinya melunak," jawab sekretaris Hiruma. Ia melihat Hiruma dengan sedikit menyelidik. "Anda dan istri anda pengantin baru jadi masih mudah untuk berbaikan. Berikan ia rayuan atau manjakan dia. Maka dia tidak akan marah lagi," saran sekretaris Hiruma. Hiruma nampak memikirkan saran sekretarisnya itu. Mamori bukan tipikal wanita yang bisa dirayu.

"Terima kasih saranmu berguna sekali. Aku akan mecobanya nanti," jawab Hiruma akhirnya. Memikirkan saran dari sekretarisnya itu membuat Hiruma geli. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dimaksud Hiruma. Tepatnya bagaimana harus berbicara agar Mamori bersikap biasa seperti dulu lagi.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari Mamori tidak pulang ke rumah Hiruma. Ia masih kesal terhadap Hiruma. Hiruma sudah menghubungi Mamori beberapa kali untuk pulang, tetap saja Mamori tidak mau. Ia masih ingin di rumahnya. Bagaimana pun juga tetap berbeda berada di rumah sendiri dan rumah orang lain meskipun rumahnya tidak sebagus rumah Hiruma. Hiruma akhirnya ke rumah Mamori. Ayah Hiruma menyambut menantunya itu dengan dingin. Ia sudah mendengar cerita dari Mamori.

"Ayah, aku ingin membawa Mamori pulang hari ini," kata Hiruma dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin berbicara tidak sopan dengan ayah Mamori. Karena terakhir kali Hiruma berbicara tidak sopan, ayah Mamori pingsan.

"Kau menyakitinya. Aku melarangmu," jawab ayah Mamori dingin. Hiruma menghela nafasnya. ayah Mamori sekarang juga turut campur dalam rumah tangganya.

"Ya aku tahu aku salah. Tetapi aku tidak berbohong, aku tidak pernah menyakitinya. Aku hanya memberitahukan kepadanya bagaimana ia mendapat hukuman karena melawanku," Hiruma membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hukuman? Memangnya apa yang anakku lakukan? Mamo- _chan_ tidak pernah menyakiti orang-orang. Jika ia berbuat salah ia akan minta maaf. Kau yang melakukan kesalahan hingga hatinya membencimu," ayah Mamori memandang Hiruma masih dengan tatapan dingin. Ayah mana yang tidak ingin melindungi anaknya.

"Sekarang dimana Mamori. Biarkan aku berbicara padanya," Hiruma tidak ingin memaksa lagi. Ia harus bicara langsung pada Mamori.

"Dia tidak ada di rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulanglah. Mamo- _chan_ tidak akan kembali ke rumahmu. Jangan berharap banyak," ayah Mamori mengusir Hiruma. Hiruma menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia lalu keluar dari rumah Mamori. Hari sudah malam. Tiba-tiba Hiruma teringat dimana tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mamori. Hiruma langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke sana.

Di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai Hiruma dapat mendengar petikan gitar dan suara yang menyanyi dari sebelah kirinya. Benar saja Hiruma akan menemukan Mamori di sana. Seperti pertama kali bertemu, Mamori mengamen di jalanan. Orang-orang menontonnya sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. Pendengar Mamori semakin banyak dan ada beberapa orang yang bahkan tahu jika Mamori tidak mengamen selama beberapa minggu ini. Hiruma menghampirinya dan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Mamori tidak menyadari kehadiran Hiruma.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau benar-benar menjadi artis saja. Suaramu sangat bagus dan sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai banyak pengemar," pemuda yang mendengar nyanyian Mamori itu berkata kepada Mamori.

"Aku masih belum pantas menjadi artis. Lagipula aku bernyanyi karena senang," jawab Mamori.

"Nona, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu. Aku penasaran sekali dengan namamu," pemuda lain dan teman-temannya menggoda Mamori. Mamori tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kalian berani mengajak istri sialanku berkenalan maka kalian harus berkenalan denganku dulu, brengsek," Mamori langsung menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Hiruma- _kun_!" mata Mamori membulat sempurna. Mata birunya menatap Hiruma seolah tidak percaya Hiruma menyusulnya.

"Ayo ikut aku," Hiruma langsung menarik Mamori untuk pergi dari sana. Mamori menolaknya.

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan melarangku dan memaksaku. Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu!" Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma dengan kasar. Pemuda-pemuda yang tadi menertawai Hiruma.

"Suaminya? Yang benar saja, kurasa ia hanya mengaku-ngaku," kata seorang pemuda yang berambut kemerahan sambil menatap Hiruma sinis.

Hiruma geram. Ia lalu menarik Mamori kembali dan Mamori lagi-lagi menolaknya. Hiruma yang hilang kesabaran akhirnya memeluk Mamori dan setelahnya Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori di depan semua pemuda itu. Kini semua pemuda itu terdiam. Tidak ada yang berkata. Mamori yang meskipun menolak tetapi tidak bisa menghindar. Orang-orang melihat mereka berdua. Mamori ingin marah namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan kemarahannya. Hiruma dengan cepat menarik Mamori untuk menjauh dari sana. Mamori menenteng gitarnya dan membawa topinya. Hiruma langsung menyuruh Mamori untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang ke rumah. Aku akan menelpon Ayahmu dan mengatakan kau bersamaku," Mamori diam. Ia terlalu marah sampai tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

.

* * *

.

"Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai," Hiruma memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Mamori masih tidak bergerak. Ia diam saja. "Apa kau ingin tidur di mobil sialan ini?" tanya Hiruma. Kali ini Mamori langsung menatap Hiruma marah.

"Apa maumu? Puas kau menghancurkan hidupku. Puas kau menghancurkanku di depan semua orang. Mereka adalah penonton setiaku! Mengapa kau melakukan itu!" teriakan Mamori memenuhi mobil Hiruma. Hiruma mendengarnya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan Mamori berteriak di depannya.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu pulang. Itu mauku," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma marah.

"Kau ingin mengurungku lagi? Ingin memerintahku lagi? Ingin aku menuruti semua keinginanmu?!" Mamori masih berteriak marah. Semenjak bertemu dengan Hiruma, Mamori selalu berteriak-teriak. Untung semua organ di dalam tubuhnya itu buatan tuhan. Jika bukan, Mamori yakin urat-uratnya akan putus menghadapi Hiruma.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak memulai," balas Hiruma masih dengan tenang.

"Memulai? Darimana kau mengatakan aku yang memulainya. Aku tidak mau tau. Antarkan aku sekarang ke rumahku!" bentak Mamori. Hiruma kali ini membuka pintu mobilnya lalu ia keluar. Kemudian Hiruma membuka pintu tempat Mamori lalu ia menarik Mamori. Mamori meronta-ronta kembali. Hiruma mengajak Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau itu istri sialanku dan kau harus tetap di rumah sialan ini. Kau boleh mengunjungi Ayahmu tapi pikirkan aku! Aku suamimu. Harusnya kau menghormati itu!" Hiruma menguci pintu rumah mereka.

Mamori tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Hiruma itu. Apa? Hiruma menyebut dirinya suami Mamori? Menyuruh Mamori menghormatinya? Bukankah Hiruma tahu pasti jika pernikahan mereka tidak lebih dari timbal balik. Atau lebih tepatnya karena paksaan Hiruma. Mamori menertawai ucapan Hiruma itu. Lucu sekali pikir Mamori.

"Menghormatimu? Yang benar saja. Kau pun tidak pernah menghormatiku!" Mamori tertawa sambil berteriak. Rumah tangga mereka benar-benar kacau. Ini bukanlah kehendak Mamori. Ia memimpikan pernikahan yang harmonis.

"Tidak pernah katamu? Aku menghormati syarat darimu. Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu secara lebih dan aku tidak melarangmu bekerja. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik. Aku cukup bertanggung jawab," balas Hiruma. Mamori mendesis. Ia ingin segera berlalu dari hadapan Hiruma. Lebih baik ia tidur daripada harus bertengkar dengan Hiruma seperti ini. Malam tidak akan habis tanpa pertengkaran keduanya.

.

* * *

.

Kehidupan Mamori dan Hiruma terus seperti itu hingga usia pernikahan mereka lima bulan. Selalu ribut dan bertengkar namun di depan kakek serta nenek dan keluarga Hiruma lainnya. Keduanya bersikap manis seperti layaknya suami istri yang sangat harmonis. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayai jika pernikahan mereka berdua hanyalah penuh dengan pertengkaran.

"Mamori- _chan_ , kau belum hamil juga padahal sudah lima bulan. Nenek ingin sekali menggendong seorang cicit lagi," Mamori menelan bulat-bulat cake yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mendadak kue yang rasanya manis itu terasa pahit di lidah Mamori.

"Aku dan Hiruma- _kun_ , maksudku Youichi…masih ingin menikmati waktu berdua," jawab Mamori dengan berbohong. Ia bahkan sempat salah memanggil nama Hiruma di depan neneknya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Jika kalian punya anak nanti pastilah hubungan suami istri kalian akan semakin membaik. Youichi akan semakin sayang kepadamu dan anakmu. Nenek dan Kakek juga pasti akan bahagia. Nenek ingin sekali menggendong anak Youichi, dulu Nenek selalu mengendong Youichi dan sekarang Nenek ingin mengendong anak kalian," lagi dan lagi Mamori tidak mampu mengunyah kue yang dimakannya dengan baik.

"Nenekmu benar, jika kalian sudah mempunyai anak nanti. Hidup kalian akan semakin bahagia. Bibi mengalaminya, saat ini Bibi tengah menunggu kelahiran anak sepupumu yang kedua. Istri Hayato sudah mengandung tujuh bulan. Bibi tidak tahan untuk menggendong anak bayi lagi," bibi Hiruma juga mendukung. Mamori semakin terhimpit. Bagaimana pun ia dan Hiruma tidak akan pernah berpikir mempunyai anak.

"Mamori- _chan_ , Ayahmu juga pasti menginginkan seorang cucu. Usianya sudah tua, dia pasti ingin menimang cucu," Mamori tidak pernah tahu jika pernikahan sandiwara akan serumit ini.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Youichi nanti, Nek," Mamori akhirnya berkata. Ia tidak yakin benar-benar mengatakannya atau tidak. Dua hari yang lalu mereka bertengkar karena lagi-lagi Mamori mengamen di jalanan. Mamori melakukannya karena ia suka. Ia harus mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin agar cepat membayar hutang dengan Hiruma lalu bebas.

"Oh ya Mamori- _chan_ , Youichi sudah mengatakan kepadamu jika ia akan mengubur impiannya itu? Dia akan berhenti mengejarnya. Heh… Bibi kasihan sekali kepada Youichi, sebenarnya suara Youichi tidak buruk, ia punya suara yang cukup bagus sebenarnya, tetapi kemarin ia berobat ke dokter dan dokter mengatakan Youichi menderida radang Laringitis akut. Dia selalu berusaha keras berlati vokal dan menggunakan suaranya berlebihan. Akan berbahaya jika diteruskan, itu bisa menimbulkan Laringitis kronis," Mamori tidak tahu dengan hal itu. Hiruma dan ia memang tidak pernah bercerita hal seperti itu satu sama lain.

"Youichi tidak mengatakannya kepadaku," Mamori nampak kaget.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," jawab nenek Hiruma. Ia mengusap bahu Mamori. "Sekarang temuilah Youichi dan hibur dia. Nenek sudah menghiburnya kemarin, kau berperan banyak dalam menghiburnya karena kau istrinya," haruskah seperti itu pikir Mamori. Menghibur Hiruma? Mamori bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan Hiruma.

.

* * *

.

Malamnya Hiruma dan Mamori tidur di satu tempat tidur. Mereka menginap di rumah nenek dan kakek Hiruma. Karena paman Hiruma yang baru sampai dari Kanada dan mereka mengadakan makan malam tadi, terpaksa Mamori dan Hiruma tidur di sana. Awalnya Mamori sangat risih. Ia tidak pernah tidur bersama Hiruma satu kali pun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya. Mamori memang takut. Takut terjadi yang macam-macam padanya.

"Tidurlah. Anggap saja aku tidak ada," ucap Hiruma sambil menarik selimut.

"Ya," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia membelakangi Hiruma.

"Apakah tadi Nenek berbicara denganmu mengenai anak?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori sedikit membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap punggung Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Mamori singkat lagi. Mereka tidak ingin bertengkar di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

"Jika bisa aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Nenek. Kakek dan Nenekku sudah tua, aku adalah cucu kesayangan mereka. Mereka yang merawatku dari kecil ketika Ayah sialan menikah lagi dan meninggalkan Ibu yang berjuang dengan penyakitnya," baru kali ini Hiruma bercerita seperti itu kepada Mamori.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mamori pelan. Mereka berbicara sambil bertolak punggung.

"Apakah aku perlu menjelaskan hal seperti itu kepadamu, sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mencibir Hiruma.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau mengandung anakmu?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma tidak berbicara lagi. Ia diam saja. Mamori menunggu jawaban Hiruma. "Hei, jawab aku," sambung Mamori.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Itu permintaanku yang tidak penting," Hiruma menutup matanya. Tidak melanjutkan lagi perbincangan keduanya.

Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Jika dipikir-pikir sekarang dirinyalah yang egois. Semenjak ia sering melawan Hiruma, Mamori semakin egois. Kadang Hiruma tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya diam lalu berlalu ke kamarnya. Mamori berada di atas angin karena Hiruma lebih banyak mengalah. Mamori tidak tahu pastinya kenapa. Ia tidak ingin bertanya kepada Hiruma. Namun setelah mendengar permintaan nenek Hiruma dan ucapan bibinya. Mamori merasa mereka terlalu egois. Selama ini selalu memenangkan ego masing-masing.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Mamori bertanya lagi kepada Hiruma.

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mengenai suaramu… Bibi Riko sudah memberitahuku," Mamori mendengar Hiruma menghela nafas.

"Ya, sekarang kau bisa menang. Aku tidak bisa menyanyi sepertimu. Impianku hilang," Mamori membalikan tubuhnya. Menang? Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengadakan kompetensi. Mengapa Hiruma mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Aku iri denganmu sepenuhnya," sambung Hiruma.

Sekarang Mamori merasa ucapan ayahnya dulu benar. Ada kalahnya ia akan berada di atas dan Hiruma berada di bawah. Hiruma kehilangan impiannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kehilangan impian. Namun Mamori tidak senang dengan hal itu, ia tidak merasa senang seperti dulu jika ia akan berhasil membuat Hiruma jatuh. Sekarang Mamori tahu hidup itu adil. Yang pernah di atas pasti akan ke bawah. Yang pernah di bawah pasti akan ke atas.

.

* * *

.

Sore yang cukup panas itu membuat Mamori gerah. Musim panas memang menyenangkan jika sambil berendam atau berenang. Mamori memutuskan untuk berenang. Hiruma sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia akan pulang mendekati malam. Mamori memang pulang lebih cepat karena ia tadi menemani ayahnya periksa ke dokter.

Mamori cukup pandai berenang meskipun ia jarang sekali berenang. Ia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja. Mamori tidak punya pakaian renang. Lagipula ia merasa risih jika berenang ketika Hiruma ada di rumahnya. Ia berenang hanya ketika Hiruma tidak ada. Mamori berenang sambil sesekali menyelam. Ia tidak sadar jika Hiruma sudah pulang dari tadi dan melihatnya dari beranda kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Jadi seperti itu lekuk tubuh sialanmu," Hiruma kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Ia turun ke bawah lalu tanpa Mamori sadari Hiruma masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan berenang. Mamori baru menyadari kehadiran Hiruma ketika Hiruma muncul di depannya.

"Kau!" teriak Mamori kaget. Hiruma tertawa melihat wajah Mamori. Baru kali ini Hiruma tertawa melihat wajah kaget Mamori setelah ia berpuluh-puluh kali membuat Mamori kaget.

"Jadi kau berenang ketika aku tidak ada," kata Hiruma. Matanya turun melihat air. Mamori langsung menutup tubuhnya. "Aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi. Kau tidak tahu aku melihatmu dari beranda atas," senyum Hiruma penuh dengan kemenangan. Seringainya membuat Mamori takut.

"Minggir! Aku mau naik," Mamori mendorong tubuh Hiruma. Hiruma mengelak. Ia membiarkan Mamori naik. Hiruma ikut naik.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Mamori yang akan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ingin ke kamarku dan bukan mengikutimu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup sedikit. Ia harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Mamori takut Hiruma akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam kepadanya.

Mamori mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga. Hiruma juga mempercepatnya. Mamori dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya namun Hiruma lebih gesit. Ia berhasil mendapatkan tangan Mamori lalu ia mendorong pintu kamar Mamori dan menarik Mamori masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Awalnya terdengar teriakan-teriakan Mamori yang meronta-ronta namun setelah setengah jam berlalu suara itu berubah. Banyak desahan halus yang terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi di balik kamar itu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau melanggar persyaratan dariku. Kau ingkar janji," kata Mamori dengan suara lemah. Hiruma masih ada di sampingnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku memang melanggarnya. Aku sadar itu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Silahkan tampar aku atau pukul aku. Bila perlu kau tuntut aku," Hiruma juga berkata dengan lemah. Ia tahu ia salah. Tubuh Mamori begitu menggodanya. Hiruma tidak tahan untuk tidak mencoba.

"Tidak, apa yang bisa aku perbuat. Semuanya tidak bisa kembali ke asal meskipun aku menamparmu atau memukulmu serta menuntutmu. Dia tidak akan kembali," Mamori menangis. Ia ingin menemui ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya. Dirinya bukan wanita yang bersih lagi. Ia sudah ternodai oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Aku akan menjadi laki-laki sejati seperti perkataan Ayahmu," kata Hiruma dengan serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau pertanggungjawabkan. Dimata dunia kau tidak akan salah. Aku tidak akan salah. Semua orang menganggap ini hal yang sangat wajar. Yang paling menderita adalah aku karena aku tidak menginginkan ini, tetapi ini terjadi," Mamori mengusap air matanya perlahan.

Hiruma terdiam. Ia memang salah. Tidak ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang mampu menolak jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti yang Hiruma alami. Tapi Hiruma bisa apa, alami dari dirinya sendiri hal itu terjadi dan jika dipikir-pikir Mamori adalah istrinya. Mereka sah, Mamori menerimanya meskipun berat. Lalu yang menjadi permasalahan adalah, bagaimana dengan pernikahan mereka yang awalnya untuk kepentingan masing-masing? Tidak ada yang tahu jalan kedepannya. Hiruma dan Mamori pun tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kita benar-benar menjadi suami istri yang seharusnya?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Pikiran keduanya saat ini sedang tidak ingin ribut. Berbicara baik-baik seperti ini mungkin akan menghasilkan kesimpulan daripada menghasilkan perdebatan yang tidak berujung.

"Kau tahu jelas semenjak awal kita tidak saling menyukai," balas Mamori.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi bukankah cinta bisa tumbuh," kata Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Cinta? Tidak pernah Mamori berpikir jika akan ada kata cinta yang Hiruma ucapkan atau Mamori ucapkan dalam pernikahan ini.

"Itu tidak mudah," Mamori menjawab dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin itu.

"Kau hanya belum mencoba. Dan kau tidak ingin mencoba," Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma lagi. Mengapa Hiruma begitu yakin.

"Kau sangat yakin. Seperti kau sudah mengalami saja," Mamori bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia ingin mandi dan menghilangkan semua bekas Hiruma di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengalaminya. Asal kau tahu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori terdiam. Ia mematung ketika ingin membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Sedikit tangannya gemetaran. Mamori tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi lagi setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi ini," Mamori membuka kamar mandinya. Hiruma menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan helaan nafasnya.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah, ini buahnya," kata Mamori setelah ia memotong buah-buahan untuk ayahnya. Hiruma ada di sana menyaksikan mereka berdua. Hiruma yang mengajak Mamori menemui ayah Mamori. Mamori tidak tahu ada apa dengan Hiruma. Ia sangat aneh beberapa minggu ini. Tepatnya semenjak hari itu.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaanmu. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada masalah lagi dengan kepala Ayah?" tanya Hiruma. Ayah Hiruma yang baru saja akan menyuap buah ke dalam mulutnya berhenti bergerak. Baru kali ini Hiruma berbicara dengan nada sopan kepadanya.

"Tidak ada masalah lagi. Hanya tidak boleh terlalu lelah," jawab ayah Mamori setelahnya.

"Baguslah, Ayah harus menjaga kesehatan Ayah. Ayah satu-satunya orang tua Mamori. Aku iri melihatnya," benar! Hiruma tanpak sangat aneh. Ucapannya aneh, tingkah lakunya aneh. Ada apa dengan Hiruma. Mamori dan Ayahnya saling pandang. Mamori mengangkat bahunya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Mamo- _chan_! Tolong Bibi sebentar!" Mamori mendengar bibinya memanggil.

"Ayah tunggu sebentar, Bibi memanggilku," Mamori langsung berdiri menuju kamar bibinya. Bibi Mamori sudah mempunyai dua anak dan mereka sekarang tinggal di tempat Mamori. Suami bibinya adalah buruh pabrik di Osaka. Ia jarang pulang ke Tokyo kecuali awal bulan.

Kini tinggal Hiruma dan ayah Mamori berdua. Ayah Mamori melanjutkan makan buahnya sedangkan Hiruma memain-mainkan jarinya. Ia terlihat ingin berbicara namun ragu. Tetapi Hiruma akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ayah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan kepadamu dan kepada Mamori dulu. Aku menyesal melakukan semua ini," ayah Mamori kini menatap Hiruma. Nadanya tulus dan mata Hiruma yang tajam itu terlihat sangat tulus ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu meminta maaf?" tanya ayah Mamori.

"Aku terjebak. Aku terjebak dengan semua yang aku lakukan," jawab Hiruma jujur. Ia ingin jujur dengan ayah Mamori. Karena hanya ayah Mamori yang mengetahui pasti hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma selama ini.

"Terjebak? Apa maksudmu?" ayah Mamori tidak mengerti. Hiruma menatapnya lagi. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar mengakuinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada putrimu," ayah Mamori dan Hiruma sama-sama diam. Ada perasaan lega yang mengaliri dada Hiruma ketika ia berhasil mengatakan apa yang ia simpan selama ini.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi," ayah Mamori berusaha bijak. Ia tahu memang akan seperti ini. Cinta itu tumbuh tanpa pernah kita sadari ia akan datang kapan saja dan dengan siapa saja.

"Aku terjebak di hatinya. Awalnya aku memang menikah dengannya karena ingin menghindari perjodohan yang Kakek dan Nenek buat. Dan aku mempunyai niat lain selain itu. Aku iri padanya. Dia punya yang aku tidak punya. Aku memanfaatkan segala situasi untuk menyakitinya. Setiap hari kami hanya bertengkar, aku berpikir cinta itu tidak mungkin datang. Tapi aku salah, disaat itulah cinta datang. Ayah, putrimu berhasil mengambil hatiku," pengakuan Hiruma membuat ayah Mamori langsung merubah paradigmanya tentang diri Hiruma.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Putriku tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Sifat kerasnya sama seperti sifat ibunya," Hiruma kira ayah Mamori akan marah dengan pengakuannya itu, tetapi tidak. Ayah Mamori adalah ayah yang mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah. Aku berusaha selama beberapa hari ini menghindari pertengkaran dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kami selalu ribut. Aku ingin memulai hidupku dengannya jika memang takdir mengizinkan," ayah Mamori lalu berdiri dan ia memegang pundak Hiruma.

"Jika kau serius dan berusaha lebih keras. Hatinya akan melunak. Ia akan mulai melihatmu. Aku mengenal anakku lebih dari siapa pun. Aku serahkan ia kepadamu dan jaga ia. Buat ia bahagia dengan hidupnya dan dirimu," perkataan ayah Mamori itu mengartikan segalanya untuk Hiruma. Ia salah memandang orang rendahan seperti Mamori dan ayahnya dulu, mereka memiliki apa yang Hiruma tidak punya dulu. Kekayaan hati.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Mamori dan Hiruma dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka, Mamori hanya diam. Hiruma tidak heran Mamori diam seperti itu karena memang biasanya mereka hanya diam saja. Tetapi kali ini ada yang Mamori pikirkan di kepalanya. Pikiran yang berputar-putar dan tidak tahu ujungnya. Mamori tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

"Sudah sampai," kata Hiruma turun dari mobilnya. Mamori yang sadar segera mengikuti Hiruma untuk turun.

"Istirahatlah jika kau ingin istirahat. Aku akan memasak mie instan sialan," Hiruma langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak mie. Ia memang lapar karena tidak makan apa pun di rumah Mamori.

"Biar aku yang memasaknya," Mamori menghentikan langkah kaki Hiruma yang menuju dapur. Hiruma sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasa Mamori bersikap seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hiruma seadanya. Hiruma memilih duduk di bangku meja makan sambil menunggu Mamori memasak mie. Ia memandangi punggung Mamori yang memasakannya mie. Wanita yang diam-diam merebut hatinya. Hiruma tidak pernah percaya jika jebakannya itu menjeratnya sendiri.

"Ini makanlah," Mamori meletakan mie yang dimasaknya di atas meja. Hiruma memandangi asap yang mengepul dari mie tersebut. "Aku ke kamarku sebentar," Hiruma memandangi punggung Mamori yang berjalan menjauhinya. Hiruma akhirnya memakan mienya dalam diam. Tidak lama Mamori datang kembali ke dapur. Ia mengambilkan minum untuk Hiruma dan meletakannya di atas meja. Hiruma heran.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hiruma seadanya lagi. Hiruma mengambil gelasnya lalu minum. Selagi Hiruma minum Mamori meletakan sesuatu lagi di atas meja. Sebuah amplop. "Apa ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kau akan tahu jika kau membukanya," Mamori menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil amplop di atas meja itu dan perlahan membukanya. Hiruma membacanya dengan cepat. Setelah itu mata Hiruma melebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. "Ayahku sudah tahu tentang itu," Hiruma langsung meletakan kertas itu di atas meja.

"Kapan kau memeriksanya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Dua hari yang lalu. Keinginanmu terkabul," jawab Mamori. Hiruma tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Ada yang ingin meledak di kepalanya, jantungnya, hatinya. Mamori hamil itu membuat Hiruma bahagia sekali. Sungguh sangat bahagia. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma seperti salah dengar dengan ucapan Mamori.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hiruma penuh harap. Mamori mengulas senyumnya. Ia tahu dengan perasaan Hiruma kepadanya. Mamori mendengar semuanya. Yang membuat Mamori tersentuh adalah ucapan ayahnya yang terakhir kali. Ia mempercayakan kebahagiannya pada Hiruma.

"Tentu saja, kemarilah," Mamori berdiri. Hiruma tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Mamori erat. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Mamori, namun Hiruma senang dengan perlakuan Mamori. "Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Mungkin aku memang egois jika tidak mengakui perubahan yang kau tunjukan kepadaku. Aku adalah orang yang peka. Aku tahu ada yang berubah di hatimu. Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu dan Ayah," Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mamori.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

"Karena aku tahu makanya aku memberitahumu mengenai kehamilanku. Aku tahu kau ingin mempunyai anak karena ingin membahagiakan Kakek dan Nenekmu. Pada hari itu aku tidak marah padamu karena kau mengambilnya dariku, aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak jika suatu hari aku harus menyerahkannya kepadamu. Termasuk menyerahkan hatiku untukmu," aku Mamori.

Ada apa dengan Mamori. Apakah Mamori juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya pikir Hiruma. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Hari dimana ia dan Hiruma tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya dan mereka berbicara serius untuk pertama kalinnya di rumah nenek Hiruma, Mamori menyadari keegoisan mereka satu sama lain dan Mamori sadar selama ini Hiruma berusaha menghindari pertengkaran dengannya. Mamori mulai menerka-nerka. Ada apa dengan Hiruma. Di pikirannya selalu ada Hiruma. Hiruma. Hiruma. Hiruma dan Hiruma. Setiap saat.

"Kau ingin mengakui satu hal di depanku sekarang?" tanya Mamori penuh harap. Sudah cukup mereka bersandiwara seolah tidak saling peduli padahal saling memikirkan.

"Ya, sangat ingin kuakui," pertama kalinya Hiruma menyunggingkan senyum tertulusnya untuk Mamori. "Aku mencintaimu seperti cahaya matahari. Karena kau cahaya matahari yang menerangi hidup gelapku yang angkuh serta egois ," rasa plong langsung melanda dada Hiruma. Lepas. Tidak ada lagi beban. Jebakannya sudah hilang.

"Terima kasih, kita sama-sama saling mencintai karena rasa keegoisan masing-masing. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak aku pertama kali melihatmu ketika kau menegurku di jalanan. Lucu bukan? Padahal kau menghinaku waktu itu. Saat itu aku merasa akan ada hubungan denganmu dan merasa kau adalah tulang rusukku. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan sesulit ini," aku Mamori. Mereka mengakui apa yang mereka rasakan. Jujur dan terbuka adalah hal terbaik dalam hubungan.

Hiruma mengambil tangan Mamori dan perlahan mencium tangannya. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mamori. Ia ingin pernikahan mereka manis. Benar apa yang dikatakan nenek dan bibi Hiruma. Kehadiran anak akan membuat kehidupan mereka semakin baik. Mamori mempercayai ucapan itu sekarang. Cerita cinta yang diawali dengan kecelakaan, kelicikan, jebakan, keirian, keegoisan, kedengkian itu akhirnya berubah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menduga jalannya cinta. Tuhan sudah membaginya dengan adil. Apa yang Hiruma miliki tidak Mamori miliki dan apa yang Mamori miliki, tetapi tidak dimiliki Hiruma. Sekarang mereka menyatu. Tuhan adil mempertemukan mereka dan saling mengisi.

"Aku mencintaimu seperti sinar matahari yang menerangi kebahagiaan keluarga kita kelak," kata Hiruma sambil menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Mamori. "Mamori, _you're Plein Soleil_ (sinar matahari) _in my life_ ," bisik Hiruma. Hiruma lalu membuka ponselnya dan menyalahkan instrumen Plein Soleil milik Nino Rota.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma karena Hiruma langsung menggengam tangannya dan menarik pinggangnya.

"Ayo kita berdansa. Lagu ini pas sekali. Ada senang dan sedihnya. Ikuti gerakanku," Hiruma mengajak Mamori melangkah dengan pelan. Nada-nada yang indah menghiasi dapur mereka.

"Jangan sulit-sulit, anak kita akan protes jika aku lelah," Mamori berkata dengan malu-malu. Hiruma langsung menengelamkan kepala Mamori di dadanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Mamori. Ia menyayangi Mamori selamanya dan ia akan bahagia. Mereka berdansa kembali sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oh ya, aku akan memberitahu Kakek dan Nenek mengenai kabar ini. Tapi setelah selesai berdansa," Hiruma menarik pinggang Mamori lagi dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Seperti itulah cinta mereka. Mempertemukan apa yang dimiliki dan tidak dimiliki. Tuhan maha adil, jangan pernah menganggapnya tidak adil. Semua yang ada di dunia ini sudah dihitung pas berdasarkan porsinya masing-masing. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Karena ukuran yang pas juga akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan yang pas dan tidak berlebihan. Seperti kisah cinta Hiruma dan Mamori. Semoga menjadi pengalaman untuk belajar menghargai keadilan yang diberikan tuhan kepada kita.

.

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

Akhirnya tamat ekekekek... Saya ngak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuat karakter Hiruma dan Mamori biar ngak OOC banget T.T. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini dari awal hingga akhir, jika berkenan RnR ya eheheh...

Nanti saya akan datang lagi dengan fanfic lain...ekkekeke, dan sepertinya akan tetap OOC hahhahaha. See Yaaa...


End file.
